What I've Been Looking For
by Beauty4Ashes
Summary: Maddie Fitzpatrick is the new candy counter girl at the Tipton hotel and she has already caught the eyes of those around her. When a superstar enters her life, will Maddie find true love or be forever broken? R&R! COMPLETE! Maddie
1. You Are the Music In Me

**Maddie Fitzpatrick is the new candy counter girl at the Tipton hotel and she already had caught the eyes of those around her. When a superstar enters her life, will Maddie figure out the difference between love and friendship, or will her heart be scarred and broken forever? Read and review! Maddie/Esteban**

WHAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR

Chapter One

You Are the Music In Me

The hot afternoon sun beat down upon Maddie Fitzpatrick as she walked toward the Tipton Hotel. She couldn't believe that she had landed a job as the candy counter girl at one of Boston's finest hotels. Maddie changed her walk to a run as she hurried down the sidewalk. It was her first day on the job and she didn't want to be late.

The lobby of the Tipton Hotel was full of people. Maddie looked around for Mr. Moseby, the manager. She finally spotted him at the front desk checking in some guests. Maddie waited until they where on their way to their rooms before she approached him.

Maddie rang the bell at the front desk. Mr. Moseby looked up from his computer.

"There you are, Madeline. Right on time. I like that."

The fifteen-year-old girl flashed him a nervous smile.

"The candy counter is right over there," said Mr. Moseby, gesturing to the other side of the room. If you need any help with where everything is, Esteban can help you."

"Who's Este-" Maddie started to say, but was cut off by an accented voice.

"Oh Mr. Moseby, I cannot help the new girl."

Maddie turned to see a young man dressed in a Tipton uniform. He was carrying eight bags of luggage. Sweat poured down his face. Maddie gave him a sad smile. She felt sorry for him.

"Those must be heavy," said Maddie. "Maybe I could help you. May I, Mr. Moseby?"

"Go right ahead, Madeline. And then get to work," said Mr. Moseby, turning back to his computer.

Maddie took two of the bags from Esteban. He stared at her in amazement.

"What?" asked Maddie.

"It is just that no one has ever offered to help me before," he said. "Much less the new girl."

"Oh that," said Maddie, lightly. "Think nothing of it."

"I'll try not to."

Maddie followed Esteban to the elevator.

"Where are these bags to go to?" she asked.

"The sixteenth floor," said Esteban, leaning against the back wall of the elevator. Maddie punched in the number.

"Are all the employees nice at the Tipton?" asked Maddie.

"Si," said Esteban. "The only person who's not so nice is Miss London Tipton. Then I guess she cannot help it."

"Mr. Tipton's daughter?" exclaimed Maddie. "I've always wanted to meet her!"

"Wait until you do," said Esteban. "It will not be so nice."

The elevator dinged and they got off.

Maddie felt as if she should say something to Esteban, but she couldn't. Her voice wouldn't let her. Instead she started to hum.

"Do you sing?" Esteban asked her, as they walked down the hall together.

"Yes, of course. I always wanted to be at the drama club at Our Lady, but Shannon, the 'drama queen' wouldn't let me. She doesn't think I have enough talent."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Esteban, inserting a key into a door and walking in.

Maddie remained quiet as they entered the suite. A young just married couple was there. They smiled at Maddie and Esteban as they brought the suitcases in.

Backing out shyly, Maddie and Esteban headed for the elevator.

"So are you going to show me where everything is?" asked Maddie.

Startled, Esteban stared at her.

"You mean the candy counter?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, since you did me a favor, I suppose I owe you one."

Maddie smiled as her face flushed red. She tugged nervously on a strand of her blonde hair as they waited for the elevator to come up. There was something about Esteban that made her feel almost _unnatural._ Like she couldn't be herself around him. So strange when she had hardly met him ten minutes ago.

The elevator doors opened and they walked in. Not exchanging a word.

Once back in the lobby, Maddie headed for the candy counter. Esteban right behind her.

Esteban pointed out where everything was.

"Wow," said Maddie. "It's like you've helped out before."

"Ci. The last candy counter girl that was hired was terrible! She was always getting things mixed up. Mr. Moseby had me help her."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"She was fired about two weeks ago."

The elevator doors opened and two pairs of feet came running out.

"Esteban!" cried a young boyish voice. "Heads up." A football came whirling toward them. Esteban ducked, but Maddie caught the ball.

"I believe this belongs to you," she said, handing the football to its owner.

"Yes," said the blonde boy. He looked up at Maddie and winked. "Hey, Sweet Thang."

"Zack, Cody," said Mr. Moseby, walking toward them. "Are you already harassing my new candy counter girl? And what have I told you about no football in the lobby?"

"Sorry, Mr. Moseby," said Zack, the boy who had tried to flirt with Maddie. "We just want someone to play with."

"Well the hotel employees are not your playmates."

"Why don't you blonde peoples go over to the park across the street?" suggested Esteban.

"And play with each other," finished Mr. Moseby.

"I think I'd rather have some candy first," said Zack. He turned to Maddie. "Fill me up, Candy Girl."

"Zack, you know Mom is going to have a fit if she finds out you've been eating candy before dinner again," said Cody.

Zack put his hand on his twin brother's shoulder.

"Cody, Cody, Cody. You always look on the dark side of life. Why not try to live a little?"

"Somewhere other than my lobby," said Mr. Moseby, shooing them out.

Esteban turned to Maddie.

"The Martian Twins," he explained.

"Twin terrors," said Maddie, as she looked after them. "I can tell this hotel is interesting already."

"Esteban!" Mr. Moseby called. "I need you to get this man's luggage."

Esteban turned to look at the guest. A wrestler.

"You think he'd carry his own bags," he said to Maddie.

"I know," said Maddie. "He's got such big muscles."

Esteban made a face and hurried over to Mr. Moseby.

"Hey, hey," said a voice, as the hotel doors swung open. "I'm back!" A girl about Maddie's age walked in. She was dressed rather expensively. She spotted Maddie and pointed at her. "You, candy girl, come here."

Maddie walked over to her.

"Take my bags up to my suite."

"But I'm working."

"So?"

"London," said Mr. Moseby, walking over to her. "How was the trip in Paris?"

"Oh just lovely. You wouldn't believe the traffic though! It was so hard to get from the hotel to the stores."

"Other then that, did you have a good time?"

"Of course. Except Daddy spent all his time with his new wife, Miranda. He hardly spent any time with me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Maybe you should go up to your suite and freshen up."

"Of course." London turned to Maddie. "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you I wanted by bags brought up to my suite. Their waiting in the limo outside."

"Maddie is working, London," said Mr. Moseby. He turned to Maddie. "Go back to your post, Madeline."

Glad for the excuse to get away, Maddie scuttled off.

Maddie leaned against the counter. Her shift was almost done and she was happy to be going home. Or maybe not so much. At home, all her parents did was fight. It amazed Maddie that they didn't get a divorce. Maybe it was because they couldn't afford it. Maddie sighed and let her eyes wander to Esteban who was just leaving the elevators. He was so handsome. . .and eight years her senior.

Maddie tried to put thoughts of Esteban out of her head. She knew it wasn't right of her to think about another employee in that way. If Mr. Moseby found out, he might have her fired.

"Alright, Madeline, you may leave," said Mr. Moseby, coming up to her.

"Okay. Thank you, sir."

"You did extremely well today," he remarked. "I can tell you will be a fine employee."

Maddie nodded and headed for the door. She met Esteban outside.

"Where are you going, Maddie?" he asked her.

"Home," she said.

"When it's so dark outside and your. . .alone?"

Maddie shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Well yeah," she said. "I mean, I _suppose_ I could take the bus back to my apartment. . ."

"That wouldn't be wise, Miss Maddie. A young girl all alone on a bus full of strangers. Anything could happen to you."

"Do you really care that much?" asked Maddie, hopefully.

"Well. . .of course! I wouldn't want anything to happen to a fellow employee," said Esteban. "Maybe I should walk you home?"

Maddie's heart soared.

"I'd like that." She slipped her hand into Esteban's. Hand in hand, they walked down the street together.

"It's a beautiful night," Maddie said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, uh, sure," Esteban said, refusing to look at Maddie in the face.

"Esteban?"

"Yes?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no. It's just—"

"Oh look!" cried Maddie, pointing to a sign. "The night club is have a talent show tonight! Esteban, I'm not in a hurry to get home. Would you like to go with me?"

"Of course," said Esteban, leading her inside the night club.

"Are you here to be in the talent show?" asked a man in a tuxedo. He stared at Maddie and Esteban's uniforms.

"Si, amigo," said Esteban.

"Then sign your names here," said the man, handing him a list.

Esteban signed his name and then Maddie signed hers.

"Just one question," said Maddie. "What will we preform?"

Esteban thought a moment. "You said you can sing, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't we sing?"

Maddie looked surprised.

"Esteban, can you sing?" she asked.

"Si, senora. What duet would you like to preform?"

"Well I was thinking of _All I Ask of You_ from _The Phantom of the Opera._ Do you know that one, Esteban?"

"Si. I saw the play on Broadway once."

"Then that's what we will preform."

Maddie and Esteban waited until their names where called out.

"And for our next act, Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez and Madeline Fitzpatrick."

Maddie and Esteban walked on stage and the audience clapped. Soft, romantic music began to play.

"_No more talk of darkness,_

_forget these wide-eyed fears;_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_my words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_let daylight dry your tears;_

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_to guard you and to guide you. . ."_

"_Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;_

_turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_promise me that all you say is true,_

_that's all I ask of you."_

Maddie smiled at Esteban as he sang the next part.

"_Let me be your shelter,_

_let me be your light;_

_you're safe, no one will find you,_

_your fears are far behind you."_

"_All I want is freedom,_

_a world with no more night;_

_and you, always beside me,_

_to hold me and to hide me."_

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_

_let me lead you from you solitude._

_Say you need me with you, here beside you,_

_anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_that's all I ask of you."_

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you. . ."_

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning. . ."_

"_Say you love me. . ."_

"_You know I do. . ."_

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you. . ."_

The music began to swell as Maddie gazed at Esteban through mascara caked eyes. He was smiling too.

"Anywhere you go let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of you. . ."

The crowd went wild with applause. Someone whistled. Maddie and Esteban took a bow and walked off the stage. Both of their faces flushed.

"That was amazing," said the man in the tuxedo that they had met at the door. "Have either of you ever thought about a career in singing?"

Esteban shook his head.

"It's always been a dream of mine," Maddie admitted.

The man shook his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Miss Fitzpatrick, if someone didn't offer you a record deal sometime soon."

Maddie smiled.

"I don't think I was _that_ good," she said,

"You were amazing," said Esteban. "You sang like an ángel, mi amor."

Maddie raise her eyebrows.

"Mi amor?" she asked.

Esteban's face turned red.

"That. . .that did not come out right," he said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, their announcing the winners!" exclaimed Maddie, as the last act finished.

"Third place goes to Gloria Winters."

Applause.

"Second place goes to Anthony Stevens."

More applause.

"And first prize goes to. . ."

Maddie held her breath.

"Esteban Julio Ricardo— _whatever_ and Madeline Fitzpatrick!"

Applause echoed through the whole room as Maddie and Esteban walked on stage to receive their a beautiful golden trophy.

"I could never imagine. . ." Maddie started to say, her eyes welling with tears. "I could never have done it without you, Esteban."

He smiled and handed her the trophy that had been placed into his hands.

"You should take it," he said.

Maddie stared at him in surprise.

"But we both won it!" she exclaimed.

"Si, that is true, but you are the music in me. You brought out what I have hidden for so many years."

Esteban led Maddie outside while she reflected on his words. It seemed in a matter of minutes they where outside her apartment.

"I guess this is it," said Esteban. "Goodnight, Miss Fitzpatrick." He bowed respectfully to her.

"Goodnight, Mr. Ramirez," said Maddie. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached out and gave him a hug.

Esteban returned the embrace. Maddie relished in the thought of Esteban being so close to her.

"Goodnight, mi amor," he said once again, before he turned and was gone.

"Goodnight. . .mi amor," whispered Maddie, quietly. She looked after Esteban with wistful eyes. There was something about the guy that made her not want to let him go. She smiled to herself as she opened the door and went inside the apartment.

Maddie walked up three flights of stairs before reaching the floor where her parents apartment was located. She sighed as she trudged towards the door.

Mr. And Mrs. Fitzpatrick were in the livingroom. They looked up when Maddie entered the room.

"Where have you been, Madeline?" demanded Mrs. Fitzpatrick. She spied the trophy in her daughter's hands. "Where did you get that?"

"Esteban and I won first price at a talent contest at the local night club," answered Maddie.

"Who's Esteban?" asked Mr. Fitzpatrick.

"One of the Tipton employees," said Maddie. "He walked me home because he thought it was unsafe for me to be out at this time of night . . .alone."

"Smart guy," said Mr. Fitzpatrick. "Well, take your trophy to your room and go to bed."

"Okay. 'Night."

"'Night."

Maddie went to her room, once again thinking about Esteban. What did he mean when he said, _You are the music in me. You brought out what I have hidden for so many years. _Was Esteban hiding some kind of secret? What could it possibly be?

**So how was my first attempt? Terrible? Good? Interesting? Chapter two will be up soon! (Does Maddie even know what 'mi amor' means?)**


	2. One In A Million

**Special guest staying at the Tipton! Bet ya can't guess who. Well, maybe you can. . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody nor anyone else who **_**might**_** show up. Xavier belongs to me.**

Chapter Two

One In A Million

Esteban looked around the lobby for Maddie. She had been working at the Tipton for three weeks now and hadn't been late once. So where was she?

A scream from outside attracted his attention, and Esteban ran outside. Maddie was pulling on a purse that someone was trying to snatch from her. Esteban grabbed Maddie around the waist and pulled her away from the tramp.

"What about my purse?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Miss Maddie, I will get it for you," said Esteban. He took off after the tramp.

Several minutes later he returned to Maddie, holding her purse in his hands.

"Thank you, Esteban," she said, taking it from him.

"Didn't you take the bus?" he asked.

"Normally, yes, but I missed it this morning so I had to walk. Oh man! Mr. Moseby is going to fix me good when he finds out." Maddie rushed inside to find Mr. Moseby.

Esteban followed Maddie inside. He hoped she wasn't in too much trouble.

As it turned out, Maddie was only briefly scolded by Mr. Moseby about being late. She returned to the candy counter in full smiles.

"Hello, I'm looking for Madeline Fitzpatrick," said a voice behind Esteban.

Esteban turned to see a young man maybe slightly older than Maddie standing there.

"Miss Maddie is working," he said, rather roughly. He didn't like when people came snooping around looking for _his_ Maddie.

"Maybe you don't know who I am, bellboy. My name is Xavier Alford."

Esteban shook his head as Mr. Moseby walked up.

"Ah hello, Mr. Alford! Welcome to the Tipton. Can we be of some service to you?"

"Actually, yes. I am looking for Madeline Fitzpatrick. She sang at the night club about three weeks ago and I've been wanting to meet her ever since."

"Our candy counter girl?" said Mr. Moseby, in surprise. "She over there." He nodded in Maddie's direction.

"Thanks," said Xavier, walking over to Maddie who was in an argument with Lance, the lifeguard.

"No, I don't think a date in a pool would be a good idea," Maddie was saying.

"But if you just reconsider—"

"What's there to reconsider?"

"Well maybe you could—"

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Xavier.

"No!" said Maddie. "Lance and I were just having a, a _discussion._"

"Well in that case I hope you don't mind me introducing myself. My name is Xavier Alford."

"You me _the_ Xavier Alford?!" Maddie squealed. "The Hollywood and Broadway superstar?"

"You got it."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Alford?" asked Maddie, sweetly.

Esteban made a face.

"Your Madeline Fitzpatrick, right?"

"Every day of the week."

"Well I heard you sing at the night club three weeks ago. My people thought you were marvelous and want you to preform in a new musical with me on Broadway."

"Seriously?!" asked Maddie.

"Seriously."

Esteban overheard the conversation and scowled.

"Miss Maddie can not go," he said quickly.

"Why not?" asked Xavier.

"Because she is working and will not be able to take the time off."

"Nonsense!" said Mr. Moseby, as he directed a guest to the candy counter. "Madeline will be able to go, if she wishes it."

"Of course!" said Maddie, her brown eyes shining. "I've always wanted to preform! But Mr. Moseby, what will you do without me?"

"I'll find a replacement. Mr. Alford, how long until you will be preforming this—"

"Musical," said Xavier. "It's to be preformed on Broadway at the end of summer."

"Which musical?" asked Maddie.

"_Wuthering Heights._"

"Who will I be playing?"

"Cathy, of course!" laughed Xavier.

"And I suppose you will be Heathcliff?" seethed Esteban.

"Naturally," said Hayden, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now Maddie, I'll come to pick you up tomorrow. You will meet me here in the lobby at seven, okay?"

"Okay!"

Xavier gave her a final smile and bided Maddie audi.

Esteban watched as Maddie's eyes followed the young superstar as he left the hotel. Esteban couldn't help but note the happiness that shown in her eyes. What did she see in the young man?

Esteban's gaze met Maddie's. The look of intense pleasure that she had worn just a few seconds ago was gone and replace by a look of horror. Maddie's face changed again, this time to a look of guilt. Confused by this, Esteban walked up to her.

"Maddie?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

"My parents. . ." Maddie whispered. "I don't know how they will take it."

Almost every employee at the Tipton knew about the problems Maddie faced at home. Every time her parents got together they always ended up screaming at each other. Maddie's step father only made things worse, or so Maddie had told Esteban a few days ago. It seemed that her step father couldn't stand being around her real father and _they_ would end up fighting. Thankfully, London had offered to let Maddie stay at the Tipton. She would pay for it. Esteban had often thought of letting Maddie stay with _him_, but he knew that would be wrong. She was a young teenage girl and he was a man of twenty-two. Esteban shook his head. There would be no way Maddie would ever agree to that sort of arrangement.

Esteban placed his hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"It will be alright. I'm sure they'll agree to let you preform."

Maddie shook her head.

"You don't understand, Esteban. They don't. . ." Her words were lost in as mass of sobs.

"Oh Maddie, I—" Esteban started to say, but couldn't force himself to finish the sentence. He was thankful when Mr. Moseby called Maddie over to the front desk.

"Madeline," he said, "If something is bothering you, then you have my permission to be excused for awhile."

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby," said Maddie, wiping her tears. "Thanks very much." She walked over to the couch and sat down.

Esteban wanted to kick himself. Young Maddie was hurting and he had lost the nerve to press the matter further. Esteban looked over is shoulder at her. She was crying. Esteban longed to run to her and wrap his arms around her shoulders. To hold her. To comfort her. He sighed as he stared straight into Maddie's eyes. The windows to her soul.

In her eyes he could almost see a world of hope that was slowly dying. It was a world that everyone who looked at Maddie could see, but would never dare to enter. A world that Esteban wanted to be apart of.

Maddie's eyes burned with such intensity that Esteban almost thought she could read his heart and mind. Could she? Could she see what he was thinking. . .feeling? As he read her eyes, Maddie read his heart. At once Esteban felt transparent. He watched as a slow smile crept across Maddie's face. Maybe, just maybe, she loved him too.

Esteban turned away just as Zack and Cody nearly crashed right into him.

"Slow down, little blonde peoples," said Esteban, putting a firm hand on each of their shoulders.

"Sorry, Esteban," they said in unison.

"You shouldn't be running in the lobby. Mr. Moseby doesn't like it."

"I know," said Zack. "We were— hey, what's wrong with Maddie?"

"I think it's about her parents," Esteban whispered. "Please try to be nice to her."

"I will," said Zack, cheerfully.

"I _know_ you will," said Cody. His face twisted into something like a sneer and then he whispered to Esteban, "He's got a major crush on Maddie."

Esteban raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked.

Cody shrugged. "I guess it's because Zack thinks she's beautiful and he's a sucker for pretty girls."

That would make sense. Esteban's eyes followed Zack as he took a seat next to Maddie on the couch.

_It's just that easy, Esteban,_ he thought. _All you have to do is go over there and talk to her. But in front of all these people? What would Mr. Moseby say? Is Maddie worth possibly getting fired?_

Esteban decided that Maddie was worth it. He would just have to put his job on the line. Quietly he made his way over to her.

"Maybe getting away from him would be a good thing," Maddie was saying. "He doesn't treat me right. He's always ignoring me or something."

Esteban froze in his tracks. Had he really been ignoring Maddie that much? Well, he _hadn't_ been spending as much time as he would like with her since they had won that talent contest. Maybe Maddie thought that he didn't care about her feelings and she was crushed. It wasn't his fault that every time he was around her that he could feel hot blood being pumped through his veins and then would feel weak at the same time. Maddie was the only girl in the world that could reduce him down to nothing and yet made him strong enough the face the challenges that arose every day. Esteban's lips formed a tight line and he marched over to where Maddie was sitting. She didn't even look up.

"Maddie—" he started to say, but his words got caught in his throat.

Maddie looked up from where she had been examining the floor.

"Yes, Esteban?"

"I— I—"

"You what?"

"I— I hope you are okay," he finished lamely.

"Oh, well thanks, Esteban."

Esteban gave her a feeble smile and hurried off.

"Wow, that was weird," said Zack. "I think something's wrong with that dude."

Maddie watched as Esteban hurried into the elevator. There was a strange look in his eyes that made her wonder if she had done something to hurt him.

The lobby doors swung open and London Tipton entered, followed by flashing cameras. But it wasn't London who the paparazzi wanted.

Excited screams filled the lobby as a mob of kids ran towards the blonde popstar who had graced the Tipton with her presence.

"Hannah Montana!" shouted Zack, swooping across the lobby.

Mr. Moseby grabbed Zack by the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast, Zachary," he said. "Miss Montana is our special celebrity guest this week and I don't want you to mess up her time here."

"I won't," promised Zack, squirming in Mr. Moseby's grasp. "I just want to get an autograph."

"It's okay," said Hannah, walking up to them. "I'm use to it."

"Esteban!" called Mr. Moseby.

Hearing his name, Esteban hurried over.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please take Miss Montana's bags to her suite."

"Right away, sir!" Esteban took Hannah's bags and walked towards the elevator.

Hannah looked around the lobby and soon spotted Maddie at the candy counter.

"Hey," said Hannah. "Can you get me some peanut M&M's?"

Maddie spun around and gasped.

"Your— your—"

"Hannah Montana!" came a scream from the other side of the lobby. Several young girls ran towards her.

Hannah laughed and signed the pictures they handed her.

Once they were gone, Hannah turned to Maddie. At once she noted the look of sadness in her eyes. Hannah had worn the same look once before.

"What's wrong?" asked Hannah.

"Oh nothing," said Maddie, sliding the M&M's across the counter. "It's just that I was invited to be apart of a new Broadway musical and I'm not sure how my parents are going to take it."

Hannah raised her eyebrows.

"Is that all?" she asked.

Maddie looked down and blushed.

"Well, no," she admitted. "Can you keep a secret, Hannah?"

"Keeping secrets is my life," said Hannah. "Shoot."

"Well," said Maddie, running her fingers nervously though her hair, "I _really_ like someone, but I don't think he like me. He probably sees me as just another kid."

"Who is it?" asked Hannah.

"It's—" Maddie's eyes caught Esteban's form as he stepped out of the elevator. Hannah followed her gaze.

"The bellboy?" she asked.

"Yes," said Maddie, hanging her head.

"He's so much older than you."

"I know, I know. But there's just this feeling that bubbles up inside me every time he's around."

"Like chemistry?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. Like chemistry. I just don't know if he feels the same way."

"These only one way to find out," said Hannah, firmly.

"How's that?"

"Both of you come to my show that I'm preforming her at the Tipton. Then we'll see if we can get any sparks shootin'."

Maddie smiled.

"Thanks Hannah."

Maddie took a seat near the stage. She let her eyes wander towards Esteban, who was sitting in the back. Maddie was glad that Hannah had asked Esteban to come and see his show. At first he had tried to refuse, but Hannah had insisted on it. She would be preforming her a new song.

The lights dimmed as Hannah walked out on stage. People cheered and chanted, "Hannah! Hannah!"

"Hey everybody! Are you ready to rock?" asked Hannah, waving at the crowd. "I want to dedicate this first song to two very special people." Hannah beamed a smile at Maddie and then at Esteban as the music started to play.

"_How did I get here_

_I turned around and there you were_

_Didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_But somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I know you were kinda of in to me_

_But I figured its just to good to be true_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet someone like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I'm believe'n (o woah)_

_Your one in a million_

_All this time a was lookin' for love_

_Try to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms love_

_Your makin' me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Said that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When im mad at you_

_you pull out your velvet glove_

_I feel drunk but I am sober_

_And im smilin' all over_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet someone like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I'm believe'n (o woah)_

_Your one in a million...one in a million_

_All this time a was lookin' for love_

_Tryin' to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of love_

_I feel drunk but I am sober_

_And im smilin' all over_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I'm believe'n (o woah)_

_Your one in a million...one in a million_

_All this time a was lookin' for love_

_Tryin' to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms love_

_Your one in a million. . .your one in a million. . ."_

"Your one in a million. . ." echoed Maddie, softly. "Esteban's one in a million."

Maddie looked over at Esteban who had tears in his eyes. His eyes met with her's and for a brief moment they shared the mutual affections that were blossoming into love.

As Esteban's eyes continued to be locked with Maddie's, there was no doubt in his heart that she loved him. Slowly, Esteban got up from his seat and went to sit with Maddie. Placing his hands on the table, Maddie's brushed them slightly. A tinge of pink rose in her cheeks and her eyes sparkled like stars.

Esteban leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Your one in a million, mi amor."

Maddie smiled, and her eyes fell to her lap. She couldn't believe her good fortune. But would it last?

What she couldn't see, but only felt in her heart, was that dark clouds were rising on her horizon.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Xavier.

"Of course," said Maddie, smiling at him. She was glad that her parents, as mean as they could be sometimes, had decided to let her go to San Francisco with Xavier. When it came time for the musical to be preformed, they would get on a plane and fly to New York. Maddie could hardly wait.

"The limo's here," said Xavier, as a man took Maddie's suitcases. "Let's go."

"Just let me say goodbye first," said Maddie. She ran inside and soon spotted Zack and Cody.

"The place won't be the same without you," said Zack, giving her a hug. "I'll miss you, Maddie."

"I'll miss you too," said Maddie.

"Take care of yourself," said Cody, hugging her as well.

London waved to Maddie as she stepped off the elevator.

"I'll come see you in New York, Maddie," she said. "We'll have gallons of fun."

Maddie smiled. "I'm sure we will," she said, hugging the heiress.

Maddie looked around the lobby. Where was Esteban?

"Maddie, come on!" Xavier called. "We'll miss our flight!"

With once last glance at the lobby, Maddie walked outside and got into the limo. As it pulled away from the Tipton entrance, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Esteban hadn't been there to see her off, and she didn't get the chance to say goodbye.

"Where's Maddie?" asked Esteban, running into the lobby. He paused and gasped for breath.

"You just missed her," said Cody.

"She just left," added Zack.

Esteban's eyes wandered towards the door. Maddie was gone. He tried to remind himself that it wasn't forever. He would see her again. . .soon. He just hoped that Maddie wouldn't forget him.

**Will Maddie forget Esteban? What will happen in San Francisco? Find out in the next chapter! I promise to update soon!**


	3. Wuthering Heights

**The Hotel Monaco is a real place in San Francisco.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Xavier ****still**** belongs to me. The song, "Wuthering Heights" is by Hayley Westenra and from her album, "Pure." Anything from **_**Wuthering Heights**_** was paraphrased from the book by Emily Bonte.**

Chapter Three

Wuthering Heights

Maddie and Xavier strolled into the lobby of the glamorous San Francisco Hotel Monaco. While on the plane, Xavier had told Maddie about all the comforts and styles that the Hotel Monaco had to offer.

Maddie admired the French-inspired architecture and sensually rich décor as she followed Xavier to the front desk.

"Ah, Monsier Alford!" exclaimed the man at the desk. "Welcome to the Hotel Monaco. Who is this?" he nodded at Maddie.

"This is Madeline Fitzpatrick," said Xavier, with a tender smile at Maddie. "She is to be my co star in the new Broadway musical."

"Spledied!" said the man. "I will check you in."

As the man checked them in, Maddie took a few minutes to gaze at her surroundings. Even the Tipton couldn't compare with the Monaco! It was lovely!

Xavier tugged on Maddie's arm and she followed him up the staircase. Her suite was on the top floor.

"I'm right across the hall," he said. "If you need anything, just call me." He gave her his suite number.

"Okay," said Maddie. "What about my suitcases?"

"I'll have the limo driver bring them up," said Xavier, pulling out his cell phone. He talked to Alexander for a few minutes and then hung up. "He'll be up derectly."

Maddie felt like saying something, but no words could discribe how she felt at that moment. She simply smiled and inserted the hotel key into the door.

Never in her life had Maddie Fitzpatrick ever stayed in such a room as she stayed at the Hotel Monaco. It was so beautiful.

Maddie flopped down on the canopy bed. This was Heaven on Earth!

There was a knock at the door.

_Now who could that be?_ thought Maddie. She opened it. Xavier stood there.

"I brought this for you," he said, handing her a wrapped box. "It use to be my Mom's. I keep it with me because it reminds me of her."

"What happened to your Mom?" asked Maddie.

Xavier looked down.

"She was thrown over the side of a cruise ship when I was seven," he said, hoarsely. "My Dad believed that it was murder because several people had been mysteriously vanishing off of cruise ships."

"That's terrible," said Maddie, sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

Xavier gave her a small smile.

"It's alright now. I just have to believe that she's somehow in a better place."

They stood there in silence for a moment or two before Xavier said, "I really should go. I'll give your room a ring when it's time to go down for dinner."

"I'll be waiting."

Maddie cupped the base of the snow globe that Xavier had given her and turned it upside down. Tiny bits of sparkling glitter drifted around the city inside of the snow globe. She gave a half smile and watched the confetti "snow" fall around New York City. Xavier had said that the snow globe had once belonged to his mother and he had always kept it with him because it reminded him of her. Maddie couldn't understand how Xavier could cope with his mother's death. If it had been her, she surly would have gone insane. It didn't matter that her parents always fought and sometimes her Dad would hurt her, at the end of the day they always loved each other. And that was what was important.

Maddie continued to watch the bits of glitter snow fall. Somehow it made her feel happy, yet sad inside.

Then, she heard him. She heard his sweet voice that lifted her hopes every time she heard it. The voice that had always made her happy. A sound that she knew meant she would soon feel safe and secure, and the only thing that could truly break her from the prison she was in at the moment was the boy from whom this peaceful, soothing voice was coming from.

She turned towards a bright white light. It shown so bright that it almost blinded her eyes. A figure stepped forth from the light. Calling her name.

"Maddie. . .Maddie. . ." said the voice, softly.

The figure looked so familiar. Could it be a figment. . .from her past? As her eyes adjusted to the light, she recognized the form. Could it be him? She dared not hope, then again. . .

"Esteban?" she asked. "Is that you?"

As if by sudden impulse, the figure of who the voice belong to disapeared.

Maddie cried. She cried for herself and for Esteban. The man she loved.

Someone softly knocked on the door.

"Go away!" shouted Maddie, and then more quietly, "I want to be alone."

"Maddie, please, let me in," pleaded Xavier.

Maddie knew she couldn't refuse him. She got up and unlocked the door.

Xavier walked in and took a seat on Maddie's bed.

"I'm here for you Maddie," he said. "I know your hurting."

Maddie sniffled.

"Does it show?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, gravely. "I'm afraid it is. What's on your mind?"

"My parents. . .my—" she caught herself just in time. "My family."

"What about them?"

"Dad. . ." she said, tears running down her cheeks, "He sometimes hits me if I do something wrong. It's normally due to the fact that he's drunk. Mom wants to divorce him, but we can't afford it. Beside, I think she's holding off on it because she still loves him. I do to, sometimes."

Xavier put his arm around Maddie's shoulders.

"It's alright to cry, Maddie," he said, softly. "Just let your feelings out."

Maddie cried for the next ten minutes before standing up.

"Look at me," she said. "I must be a sight." She caught her reflection in a mirror. Maddie's mascara was a mess and her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Your a beautiful sight," said Xavier. "Don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

Maddie smiled.

"Thanks, Xavier. I don't think I could ask for a better friend then you."

"Then as a friend I'll leave so you can get ready for dinner. I'll meet you in fifteen minutes right outside your suite door."

"I'll be there," Maddie promised.

As the months passed, Maddie felt that she had _become_ Cathy. In an almost strange way, it seemed as if Xavier had been transformed into Heathcliff. For several days he was moody and in bad sprits. Maddie wasn't sure what was troubling him but guessed that it was possible that it had something to do with Esteban.

_Maddie stared into Esteban's face for several seconds before asking, "What did you want to ask me?"_

_Esteban drew in a deep, ragged breath before putting both hands on Maddie's shoulders._

"_Maddie, I want to be the one. I want to be the one you see when you close your eyes. I want to be your deepest kiss, the anwser to your every wish. All you ever need."_

"_And you are," whispered Maddie. "And I want you to need me like the air you breath. I want you to feel me in everything thing. Oh Esteban, I want you to need me like I need you." Maddie laid her head against his strong chest as Esteban pulled her into a tight embrace._

_As Esteban bet down to kiss her, Maddie suddenly began to float away, as if she was being pulled by a powerful, magnetic force. Esteban looked up in horror to see Xavier in the distance. A horrifying grin placed on his face._

Esteban awoke with a start. Sweat poured down his face. I had just been a dream, and nothing more. Sighing, Esteban snuggled back under his covers. The image of Xavier's face never left his mind.

The following morning, Esteban spotted Zack and Cody in the Tipton lobby. They were on their way outside.

"Wait, little blonde peoples," said Esteban, stepping in front of them. "I need to speak with you."

"About what?" asked Cody.

"It's about Maddie."

"What about Maddie?" asked Zack, almost angrily.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," said the twins.

Esteban leaned over and spoke in a whisper.

"I'm in love," he said.

Zack's eyes widened in horror. "You can't be in love with Maddie!" he exclaimed. _"I'm_ in love with her!"

"You only _think_ you love Maddie," said Cody. Then he turned to Esteban. "So what do you want us to do about your love problem?"

"I just haven't had the chance to tell her I love her," said Esteban, looking down at his feet. "I know she can see it, but—"

"You just want to make sure that her eyes aren't deceiving you," finished Cody.

Esteban nodded.

"Then go see _Wuthering Heights._ You can meet her back stage after the performance and confess your love to her."

"What a great idea! Gratias, Cody," said Esteban, smiling.

The theater was packed with people from all over. It seemed as if all of Boston and New York City was here. Esteban quietly followed London, Zack and Cody to their front row seats.

"Thanks for taking us, London," said Zack, taking his seat. "I was almost afraid Mom wouldn't let us come with you."

"It's because _Esteban_ came along that we were aloud to go," whispered Cody to his brother. "Mom doesn't think London is responsible enough."

"Shh," hissed Esteban. "It's starting."

A slow, dark melody filled the theater as the curtain was raised. Esteban watched in fascination as the first scene unfolded. But it wasn't until "Mr. Lockwood" was taken to his room did Esteban truly get interested. For here, Lockwood heard a voice outside his window and looked out. Maddie walked across the stage, singing softly.

_Out on the wiley, windy moors_

_We'd roll and fall in green._

_You had a temper like my jealousy:_

_Too hot, too greedy._

_How could you leave me,_

_When I needed to possess you?_

_I hated you. I loved you, too._

_Bad dreams in the night._

_They told me I was going to lose the fight,_

_Leave behind my wuthering, wuthering_

_Wuthering Heights._

_Heathcliff, it's me-Cathy._

_Come home. I'm so cold!_

_Let me in-a-your window._

_Heathcliff, it's me-Cathy._

_Come home. I'm so cold!_

_Let me in-a-your window._

_Ooh, it gets dark! It gets lonely,_

_On the other side from you._

_I pine a lot. I find the lot_

_Falls through without you._

_I'm coming back, love._

_Cruel Heathcliff, my one dream,_

_My only master._

_Too long I roam in the night._

_I'm coming back to his side, to put it right._

_I'm coming home to wuthering, wuthering,_

_Wuthering Heights,_

_Heathcliff, it's me-Cathy._

_Come home. I'm so cold!_

_Let me in-a-your window._

_Heathcliff, it's me-Cathy._

_Come home. I'm so cold!_

_Let me in-a-your window._

_Ooh! Let me have it._

_Let me grab your soul away._

_Ooh! Let me have it._

_Let me grab your soul away._

_You know it's me-Cathy!_

_Heathcliff, it's me-Cathy._

_Come home. I'm so cold!_

_Let me in-a-your window._

_Heathcliff, it's me-Cathy._

_Come home. I'm so cold!_

_Let me in-a-your window._

_Heathcliff, it's me-Cathy._

_Come home. I'm so cold!_

Maddie continued to walk towards the window until she stood directly outside it. Her face was pale as death as Lockwood stuck his arm out to seize a branch of a tree. Instead, his fingers closed around Maddie's ice-cold hand. He tried to pull back his arm, but Maddie clung to it, and in the most melancholy voice sobbed,

"Let me in -- let me in!"

"Who are you?" Lockwood asked, meanwhile trying to disengage myself.

"Catherine Linton," said Maddie, shiveringly. "I'm come home. I had lost my way on the moor." As she spoke, Maddie pressed her face closer to the window. She soon began to wail.

"Let me in!" Maddie cried, keeping a tenacious gripe on Lockwood's arm.

"How can I?" asked Lockwood. "Let me go, if you want me to let you in!"

Reluctantly, Maddie let go.

"Begone!" cried Lockwood. "I'll never let you in! Not even if you begged me for twenty years."

"It has been twenty years," moaned Maddie. "Twenty years have I waited. Twenty years!"

As footsteps approached, Maddie disappeared.

Xavier stood at the entrance of the room, holding a candle. Lockwood explained to him about his meeting with Catherine.

"Always at nine in winter, and rise at four," said Xavier. "Mr. Lockwood, please leave the room. You may use mine. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

As Lockwood hurried off the stage, Xavier ran to the window with uncontrollable passion of tears.

"Come in! come in!" he sobbed. "Cathy, do come! Oh, do -- once more! Oh, my heart's darling! Hear me this time, Catherine, at last!"

The crowed murmured and Esteban thought that he could see _real_ tears in Xavier's eyes.

As the final note died away, the crowd went wild with applause. Esteban stood and whistled at Maddie as she came on stage with the rest of the cast to take their bow. He could have sworn that he saw her smile at him.

As the crowd began to leave, Esteban made his way backstage.

"Maddie, you were wonderful!" exclaimed Xavier. "Are you excited about preforming _Wuthering Heights_ again tomorrow?"

"Of course!" said Maddie. "There's nothing quit like the feeling when your on stage. I loved every minute of it."

"Then you won't mind that you and I will be preforming this for several more weeks."

"_Weeks_?" cried Maddie. "I don't think Mr. Moseby can spare me for that long. Plus, school will be starting up again. I know Sister Dominic won't be happy if I'm not there. She was counting on me to show up again."

"Maddie," said Xavier, taking her by the hand and leading her outdoors. "Why not give up that life and come and stay with me?"

"I just— I just. . .can't," said Maddie, dropping her gaze. "I have friends, family, fellow employees that I care very much about. . ."

Xavier's eyes darkened.

"You mean like that bellboy, what's-his-name?"

"_His_ name is Esteban," said Maddie.

"Sure, whatev. Do you _like_ Esteban?"

Maddie looked away.

Xavier gently turned her face towards his.

"Maddie," he said, softly, "_Esteban_ is too old for you. He's a man and your a young teenage girl of fifteen. Someone like that will strip you of all your childlike innocence and will cast you away like a dirty rag. He's dangerous, Maddie. He doesn't care for you, so it would be better if you stayed away from him. He will ruin you."

Maddie was shocked. Would Esteban _really_ do those horrible things to her? Maddie shuddered. Something in her mind wouldn't allow her to thing that the sweet, innocent bellboy would hurt her in the way Xavier said he would. Right?

Esteban walked backstage but there was no sign of Maddie. A fellow cast member said that she had seen Maddie and Xavier walk outside. Esteban thanked her and hurried outside.

Silently Esteban walked outside.

The cool night air made him feel rather happy. He hoped if Maddie still loved him. He had to know. His dark eyes stared darkly into the equally dark night. The clouds hid the moon and stars.

_There she is, _thought Esteban, as he heard Maddie's voice. He moved towards the sound of her voice. Maddie's blonde hair hung loosely around her face and her eyes sparkled with questions. Esteban's hands began to shake at the very sight of her. Such beauty.

_She is truly an angel_, he thought to himself. Maddie had completely captured his attention until he heard footsteps coming up behind Maddie. Xavier rushed up to Maddie and turned her around to face him. He whispered something in her ear.

Maddie smiled and put her hands into Xavier's. They began to walk down the sidewalk together. Esteban fumed. He began to squeeze the life out of his hands as he gritted his teeth. Yet he still watched. Esteban gasped for breath, trying to still his racing heart.

Finally, he mustered the courage to move. Placing his fingers on the side of the theater, he peered around. She was gone. Of course she was gone! Why would she stay? A deep growl issued from his throat. Esteban was furious.

_How could I have been so ignorant?_ He thought, wrathfully. _I'm so stupid. _In a fit or rage, Esteban slammed his hands against the building. _I had her! She was right there! And what did I do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!_

Esteban's hands trembled hitting the theater. He turned to walk away, but then heard voice. She was coming back? Was Xavier with her? Yes. Esteban heard his unmistakable voice.

Maddie was sobbing and Xavier was trying to comfort her. Why was she crying? Had Xavier hurt her in some way? If he had, Esteban would kill him.

"I'll do it," Maddie said, finally. "No matter how painful it is."

"Good for you," said Xavier, pulling her into his arms. "You'll be better off without him."

Maddie smiled as Xavier's lips came in contact with her own. They continued for a moment or two, before they broke away.

Esteban's eyes flashed as he watched them. His heart broke in half as Maddie smiled at Xavier. A seething and consuming rage filled every ounce of his body.

Maddie would pay.

**So what do you think of that? What will Esteban do now? Will he ever get Maddie to love him or will she always love Xavier? Will update soon!**


	4. My Heart Will Go On

_**The Amanda Show**_** is a parody of **_**The Delilah Show**_** which can be heard on the radio all over the United States. The song **_**In My Arms Again**_** is by Michael W. Smith and is on the **_**Titanic**_** soundtrack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.**

Chapter Four

My Heart Will Go On

Maddie entered the Tipton Hotel two weeks later. She convinced Xavier to let her continue on with him for a couple of weeks before she flew back to Boston. Maddie's eyes darted around the lobby and at once noticed that something was missing. Spotting Zack, she hurried over to him.

"Hey, Sweet Thang," he said. "When did you get back?"

"Late that night," said Maddie, quickly. "Zack, have you seen Esteban?" Even though Xavier had told her that Esteban wasn't the right man for her, and that he would hurt her, somewhere in Maddie's heart she still loved him. He had to know that.

"Nope. He left for Paris a few days ago."

"Paris?!" she cried. "He can't afford to go to Paris! What was he thinking?"

"He was thinking that London was paying for it," said Zack. "When we all got back from New York, Esteban started acting really depressed and stuff. Mr. Moseby said he needed a vacation and London said Paris would be the perfect place. So, that's where he is now."

"This is horrible," said Maddie, wringing her hands. "He can't do that to me! What if he never comes back? What will I do without him?"

"Do you like him or something?" asked Zack.

Maddie stared at Zack. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I can tell by the way your acting. Do you. . .love him?"

"Yeah," said Maddie, looking at the floor. "I do. Now I've blown it. He'll never know."

Zack felt crushed. He should have known that Maddie would never _truly_ love him. But Esteban? How could they do this to him?

"Well, thanks, Zack," said Maddie, walking towards the candy counter. She couldn't help but wonder what Esteban was doing right at that moment.

"Oh, Esteban, you are _so_ funny!" laughed Charlotte Danvers. Her high-pitched voice rang loudly through the dining room.

Esteban grimaced as the young French woman put her head on his shoulder and continued laughing. He had run into Charlotte soon after arriving in France. She had offered to let him stay at her home, that way he would spare the expense of staying in a hotel. A few days after their meeting, Charlotte had taken into her head to throw a party for her "new friend."

"Didn't I tell you he was funny?" asked Charlotte, turning to her guests. They all nodded in agreement.

Esteban offered them a small, nervous smile and excused himself.

Going through the double French doors, he walked out into Charlotte's gardens.

Maybe it had been a mistake to come to France in the first place. No, it had been the right thing to do. Maddie was in love with Xavier, and Esteban was left with a broken heart. So why shouldn't he have a chance at love? And who better than the beautiful French heiress? It's not like Maddie would care.

_I'll marry Charlotte,_ Esteban resolved. _Even though it breaks my heart to do this, it must be this way. Maddie has to be taught that she holds no power over me._ Esteban sat on a bench sadly and stared up at the beautiful night sky. The stars seemed to mock him, reflecting the glow that he had seen in Maddie's eyes so many times when she looked his way with a heart full of love.

Esteban could feel his heart breaking in two, but he ignored it. Things would be better this way. Much better.

"Madeline, is something the matter?" asked Mr. Moseby. He had been observing Maddie for the last ten minutes and she hadn't moved an inch from her slouch-like position. A saddened expression rested on her face.

Maddie snapped out of her thoughts.

"No, Mr. Moseby," she lied. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I've been watching you and you look so depressed. Is something on your mind?"

"Yes," admitted Maddie. "I'm in love, Mr. Moseby. _Really_ in love. Yet he's gone and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should call up Stardust 95.1," suggested Mr. Moseby with a smile.

Maddie looked confused.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because every night at the end of your shift _The Amanda Show_ comes on. People call in with their love stories and song dedications. They talk to Amanda and she plays a song for them. It helps sort out whatever they are going through, sometimes."

"Do you think it would help?" asked Maddie, hopefully.

"It's worth a shot," said Mr. Moseby.

"Well, my shift is almost over," said Maddie. "I'll give it a try."

"Hi Maddie, who is on your heart tonight?" asked Amanda.

"Esteban," said Maddie. Somehow she almost expected Amanda to know who she was talking about. Of course, she didn't.

"And who is Esteban?"

"A fellow employee that I have fallen deeply and madly in love with," said Maddie.

"You sound rather young. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"And how old is Esteban? Is he the same age as you?"

"No. He's twenty-two."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Amanda. "He's _a lot_ older then you."

"Yeah, I know. But I love him anyways."

"Does he love you back?"

"I thought he did but he left a few days ago for Paris. Now I'm afraid I may never see him again."

"So the love of your life is an ocean away?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much it."

"And you miss him terribly?"

"Yes I do, Amanda."

"Do you and Esteban have a special song or would you like me to pick one for you?"

"I was hoping you would pick one."

"I will do that. Good luck, sweetie."

"Thanks, Amanda."

"Bye-bye."

Michael W. Smith's song _In My Arms Again_ began to play.

_I really wanna see you_

_I really wanna touch you_

_If only I could hold you in my arms again_

_I really wanna reach you_

_Forever to be with you_

_If only I could hold you in my arms again_

_It was written in the stars_

_On the pages of my heart_

_Oh, that someday I would find_

_The love I feel for you tonight_

_On the ocean of our dreams_

_Like a prayer you came to me_

_And the longing that had been_

_Found its ending in your eyes_

_And I am missing you tonight_

_I really wanna see you_

_I really wanna touch you_

_If only I could hold you in my arms again_

_I really wanna reach you_

_Forever to be with you_

_If only I could hold you in my arms again_

_Across the waves, across the sea_

_Separating you from me_

_Here's a promise and its mine_

_I will love you for all time_

_I'm wishing you were here tonight_

_I really wanna see you_

_I really wanna touch you_

_If only I could hold you in my arms again_

_I really wanna reach you_

_Forever to be with you_

_If only I could hold you in my arms again. . ._

Maddie smiled. She _did_ want to see Esteban again. And she somehow knew she would. Until then, her heart would still go on and she wouldn't let his absence get to her. She would just have to let Esteban know how much she loved him when he got back. Her chance came sooner then she thought.

A few weeks later Esteban entered the Tipton Hotel with a woman draped over his arm. Maddie stared in disbelief. He had a girlfriend! A beautiful, rich (Maddie could tell by the way she dressed), French girlfriend! Suddenly Maddie's hopes and dreams came crashing down. She had dreamed of this moment for weeks and now it had been snatched away from her. This was suppose to be _her_ time! The time she would confess to Esteban that she loved him and he would welcome her with open arms. Maddie scowled as the woman threw her a smug look. She seemed very proud of her "catch."

"Esteban, _darling,_" the woman drawled, "Would you be so kind to get me some chocolate?"

"Anything for you, _dear_," said Esteban, hurrying over to the candy counter.

"Hello, _sir_," said Maddie, coldly. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Hello, _Madeline_," said Esteban, icily. "I would like a chocolate bar. . .please."

Maddie rolled her eyes and handed it to him.

"Gratias," muttered Esteban, walking away.

"I can't believe he has a girlfriend!" raved Maddie, pacing the Martin's suite.

Zack and Cody stared at her.

"This is so unfair!" Maddie cried. "_I_ was suppose to be the one that Esteban loved! Not that French vixen! How can he do this to me? He _knows_ I love him!" Maddie sank onto the couch and started to cry.

"It's okay, Maddie," said Zack, patting her arm. "He'll soon see what a looser he was to give you up for that French woman."

Maddie smiled through her tears.

"Thanks Zack. Maybe there's a way I can get him back."

"Maybe," said Cody. "We just have to show Esteban that your the one he really loves and not Charlotte."

"How do you know her name?" asked Maddie.

"I overheard London gossiping about her. She says that woman flirts with anyone."

"So she can't really love Esteban?" asked Maddie, in unbelief.

"Yes. What if Zack and I acted really unreasonable? Then when you come to babysit us tonight Mom will call Esteban to help you."

"That's a good idea," said Maddie. "Maybe I'll have a chance to confess my feelings to him."

"And _Titanic _will be on tonight at ten," said Zack. "That's the perfect movie for you two to watch."

"But what about your Mom?"

"Remember she's go that date tonight? She won't be back until midnight." Zack smiled smugly. "It's the perfect set up. You just have to act upset when he gets here."

"That should be no problem," said Maddie.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Maddie spat, crossing her arms. She stared at Esteban coldly as he entered the Martin's suite.

"Mom says we're being so unmanageable that she didn't think you could handle us by yourself," said Zack. "She asked Esteban to help."

"Believe me, this wouldn't have been my first choice," Esteban said, crisply.

"Well," said Maddie, "We might as well make the best of it. Esteban, you take Cody. Zack will help me fix dinner."

Esteban nodded and took Cody to the twins room.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, sitting on Zack's bed.

"Talk about Maddie."

Esteban looked surprised.

"I thought your brother liked her," he said.

"That's not it," said Cody. "Maddie has been so depressed since she got back from New York. I wonder if something is troubling her."

"She's depressed? I hadn't noticed." Truth was, he had noticed, he just chose to ignore it.

"I guess she's in love, but her lover doesn't return her affections," said Cody, shrugging. "What do you think, Esteban?"

Esteban's shoulders sagged.

"Maybe her lover is depressed to," he said softly.

"Dinner time!" Maddie called.

"Since there's only three chairs, and someone shouldn't eat alone, Maddie, why don't you an Esteban sit on the couch?" offered Zack.

Esteban nodded reluctantly and followed Maddie into the livingroom.

The meal passed in total silence. Maddie wasn't sure what to say to Esteban. Every time she looked at him, he was looking at the floor or the TV set.

At ten o'clock, Maddie and Esteban put the twins to bed then retreated to the living room. Maddie flipped the TV on. _Titanic_ was just starting.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" Maddie asked.

"No," said Esteban. "I would like to, though."

As they watched the movie together, Maddie scooted closer to Esteban. She had tried to figure a way she could start the conversation.

"Poor Jack," said Esteban. "He loves Rose but she's already engaged to that other man."

"Yeah," said Maddie. "He's a real jerk."

"He doesn't deserve Rose."

"She deserves Jack."

Maddie dropped her gaze when she realized Esteban was looking at her.

"Maddie. . ." he started to say.

"Yes?"

"Never mind," said Esteban, a hint of embarrassment washing over him. "It wasn't important anyways."

Maddie looked disappointed but didn't say anything.

As they neared the end of the movie, Maddie felt tired. Her head began to droop until it came in contact with Esteban's shoulder. He looked down, but didn't attempt to move her. It a way, he was kinda glad she was there.

The sound of Esteban's cell phone ringing woke Maddie up. She stirred and opened her eyes. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She looked up at Esteban who was speaking into the phone.

"Yes? I will be there right way, Charlotte. Yes, I love you too." Esteban hung up and looked apologetically at Maddie. "Charlotte needs me. I will see you tomorrow, Maddie." He gave her a small smile and left the suite.

Maddie sadly watched him go. She wished he could have stayed a bit longer, but knew that was impossible. Not with that horrid woman pulling at Esteban's heart strings. Maddie would just have to show Charlotte that he really loved her and not the heiress.

The following morning, Maddie didn't get much of a chance to speak with Esteban. Either he was busy taking guests bags to their suites, or Charlotte was with him. She seemed to relish in the fact that she was stealing Esteban away from Maddie.

_Maybe London can help me,_ thought Maddie. _She knows all about dating, boys and such._

During lunch break, Maddie found London reading a magazine in the lobby. Maddie walked up to her.

"Hey London," she said, "I was hoping you could help me out with a little problem."

"You need _my_ help?" asked London. "What with?"

"I need Esteban to notice me. I want to prove to him that he really loves me and not Charlotte. Can you help me?"

"Sure," said London. "Why not go up to my suite and we can discuss it over some cheesecake?"

"Okay!"

Up in London's suite, Maddie told her about how she loved Esteban and how she thought he loved her too, but didn't seem to anymore.

"Well," said London, "Boys always want what they can't have. All you have to do is flirt with another guy. Then Esteban will realize that he really wants you and ask you out."

"I don't want him to just _ask me out_," said Maddie. "I want him to really love me."

"True love only exist in fairytales," said London.

Maddie sighed.

"Maybe your right, London," she said. "I'll flirt with the first guy I see."

The elevator doors opened and Maddie nearly bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor— Xavier!" She hugged him. "I didn't think I would see you again so soon!"

Xavier smiled. "This is a pleasure," he said. "I've decided to let my understudy take over for a bit so I could come and visit you."

"Your just in time!" Maddie linked arms with him and they walked into the lobby together.

"What am I just in time for?" Xavier asked with a smile.

"London and I were going to hang out later this evening. Maybe you'd like to come with us?"

"I'd love that." Just then Esteban walked out of the other elevator. He spotted Xavier and frowned.

"Isn't that Esteban?" Xavier asked. "The guy you are in love with?"

"_Was_," corrected Maddie. "As it turns out, he doesn't love me anyways." She looked over at Esteban who was watching her. Was that regret in his eyes? Was it sorrow? It didn't matter. He had his chance already and lost it. No one gets a second chance at love.

Or do they?

**Another chapter up! I didn't think I'd be able to update today, but I'm glad I could! Thanks so much guys for the positive reviews! If you would like to see anything special happen in the next chapter, tell me and I'll see what I can do.**


	5. If Walls Could Talk

**This chapter could **_**possibly **_**be rated M. I'm not really sure. You be the judge. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.**

Chapter Five

If Walls Could Talk

Maddie laughed merrily and nearly fell out of her seat. She, London and Xavier were having lunch together at Caffe Italia. It wasn't the most expensive restaurant in Boston, but Maddie loved it.

"I haven't had this much fun in years," she remarked to London.

"I know, isn't it great?"

"I sure is! I wish I could do this everyday."

Something in Xavier's matter changed at London's words. It was almost as if a sudden thought had entered his mind but he didn't want to voice it.

"So Maddie," said London, looking up from her menu, "Have you decided what to order yet?" She took another bite of the appetizer, Insalata Primavera.

"No I haven't, London," said Maddie, glancing back down at her menu. "Perhaps I'll have Parpadelle Alla Bolognese."

"That sounds good," said Xavier, taking a sip of his ice tea. "I think I'll have Penne Maremonti."

As they continued to talk, Maddie's eyes drifted towards the window. For some reason she expected to see Esteban there watching her, like in the movies. But he wasn't there. Maddie sighed and turned back to London and Xavier.

"So, were do you two want to go next?" London was saying. She was looking at Maddie.

"Uh, the mall, maybe?" said Maddie.

"Okay," said London.

The afternoon passed too quickly for Maddie's taste. It wasn't long before the limo was taking them back to the Tipton. She glanced over at Xavier who had his arm around her shoulders. Maddie wanted to shrug him off, but couldn't find the words to tell him so.

The limo came to a stop and London happily stepped out. She didn't seem to notice that Maddie and Xavier hadn't followed her.

"I thought she'd never leave," said Xavier, scooting closer to Maddie.

Maddie squirmed uncomfortably.

"Not I can do what I've been wanting to do all afternoon." He leaned in close to Maddie so that they were only an inch apart.

"No, Xavier," said Maddie, moving away from him.

Xavier stared at her in disbelief. "What do you mean, 'no?' No one had ever said that to me."

"Then let me be the first," said Maddie. "Xavier, I like you, but I don't _love_ you. There just isn't that spark there."

"You mean that spark that happens whenever your around Esteban?" he asked coldly.

Maddie nodded.

"I love Esteban and I know he loves me," she said.

"I told you to give up on him!" Xavier yelled at her. "He's too old for you, Maddie!"

"Age has nothing to do with love," said Maddie, solemnly.

"Well it does here," snarled Xavier. "If you continue to love Esteban, I'll make it so you wished you had never laid eyes on him."

Trying not to show Xavier how frightened she was by his threat, Maddie straightened her shoulders and stepped out of the limo. Slamming the door in Xavier's face.

Maddie hurried into the lobby and spotted Esteban washing the luggage carts. Something in her wanted to stay in talk, but she didn't have the chance. Xavier ran into the lobby, scowling at Maddie.

"I won't let you treat me like that, Madeline Fitzpatrick!" he spat angrily.

Esteban looked up from the carts in interest.

"Don't you talk to me like that, Xavier Alford!" Maddie yelled at him, crossing her arms.

"Madeline," said Mr. Moseby, coming over to them. "Please stop the yelling or take it upstairs."

"We'll do that," said Xavier, seething. He glared coldly at Esteban before following Maddie to the elevators.

_Probably just a lover's quarrel,_ thought Esteban._ It happens all the time._

Upstairs, Maddie and Xavier continued their argument in London's suite which she so kindly let them use.

"Why don't you just give up already?" Xavier yelled at her. "The man's got a girlfriend already, for heaven's sakes! How can a good Catholic girl like you go after _someone else's_ boyfriend?!"

"Esteban was mine first!" Maddie spat back.

"But if he loved you so much then he wouldn't have gotten another girlfriend!"

Maddie's heart sank. As much as she hated to admit it, Xavier was right. No matter how much his words hurt.

Maddie hummed softly as she rearrange the candy counter for the umteenth time that morning. London had told her that she had a new plan for how Maddie could get Esteban back. Maddie just hoped it would work this time.

"Hey Maddie," said London, snapping Maddie out of her thoughts. "Remember how I said I had a plan for you? Do you want to hear it?"

"Go ahead, London," she said.

"Well, when Mr. Moseby isn't at the front desk, I'll sign in as a guest. Then I'll make a phone call to Moseby and ask for some candy. I'll tell him I'm deathly ill and can't come down and get it myself. That way you can bring it up. In the meantime, I'll have a bunch of suite cases here in the lobby and Esteban will bring them upstairs. When you are both in the room, I'll slam the door and lock it. That way you both will be in the same spot and will able to work things out."

"That's a crazy idea, London," said Maddie. "Won't you be in the room?"

"I'll leave before you get up there."

"What about my shift? What if Mr. Moseby needs me? I'll get fired!"

"Don't worry! I've got that taken care of too. I'll call as soon as you finish your shift. Because when your locked in the room, you won't be missed."

"How will I get out in the morning? I have school!"

"I'll just unlock it," said London, nonchalantly. "This should all work out just fine."

"Okay," said Maddie. "I trust you, London."

"You do? Yay me!" London clapped her hands.

By nine o'clock, London's plan was in full swing. Maddie was already waiting in the suite, while Esteban was on his way up.

Maddie tapped her foot impatiently. Would he hurry up already?

The door opened and Esteban entered the suite. Strangely enough, the lights didn't work, (thanks to Zack and Cody) so he couldn't see Maddie waiting for him. Whistling a Latin song, Esteban set the suite cases down. He was about to leave when the door slammed and locked. Uttering a strangled cry, Esteban tried to force the door open, but to no avail.

"Looks like we're stuck," said a voice behind him.

Esteban spun around. Maddie?

"Miss Fitzpatrick," he said, suddenly becoming very formal. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone called from this room saying they wanted candy, but was too ill to come down and get it themself."

Esteban arched his eyebrows.

"That seems rather odd, doesn't it?" he asked. "If someone is sick, why would they want candy?"

Maddie shrugged her pretty shoulders. "I have no idea," she said.

A sudden burst of cold wind swept through the suite. Someone had turned the air conditioner all the way up.

"I'll fix it," offered Esteban, walking over to it. After a few minutes of playing with the nob, he announced that it was stuck.

"What are we going to do?" asked Maddie. "I have to get home."

"So do I," said Esteban. He looked around the suite. "I guess we'll just have to spend the night here."

"I'm cold," said Maddie, rubbing her arms. Her teeth chattered slightly.

"Maybe you should take this comforter," said Esteban, pulling the large blanket of the king sized bed. "No sense in both of us freezing to death."

"I can't take this all for myself," said Maddie. "Maybe we should. . ."

"Share it," they said together.

Esteban wrapped the comforter around their shoulders as they huddled together for warmth.

"You know," said Maddie, "This isn't so bad."

"It could be worse," said Esteban.

"To bad this is a single suite," remarked Maddie. "I'm so tired." As if to prove it, she yawned.

"Me too," said Esteban. "Maybe we should get some sleep. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"But there's no blanket," Maddie reminded him.

"There could be some extra's in the closet," suggested Esteban. He stood up and walked towards the closet.

Yawning, Maddie made her way over to the bed and layed down. She listened to Esteban rustling around on the other side of the room for several minutes before she asked him if he was able to find another blanket.

"No," said Esteban, making his way over to Maddie's side. He looked down at her angelic face.

"It wouldn't be right of me to take this all for myself," she said, thinking out loud. "And it wouldn't be right to you know, share a bed. . ."

"It's only one night," said Esteban. Maddie stared up at him. "I promise I will not do anything to hurt you. You have my word."

"I'll have to confess it to a priest," said Maddie, "But as long as nothing _happens_, I guess we should be just fine."

Esteban grinned and climbed in beside Maddie. He was careful to keep himself away from her. Maddie rolled over on her side and smiled at Esteban. Her hand reached for his and he could have sworn she said, "I love you."

For several minutes they lay there in total silence until Esteban broke the ice.

"Maddie, do you regret being here?"

"No, of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Because for the past two days it seems like you do not like me anymore. It's almost if we are not friends."

"We'll always be friends, Esteban," said Maddie. "No power on earth can take that away."

Time seemed to cease to exist as they layed there in the darkness. Maddie listened to Esteban slow and steady breathing for a few moments before closing her eyes. She was about to drift into sleep when she felt Esteban pull her into his arms. He seemed to be unaware of what he was doing and Maddie felt his arm snake around her waist. Maddie turned her head and their eyes met. In an intense, Esteban realized what he was doing and let go of her.

"Oh my goodness. . ." Esteban breathed. "Maddie, I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to. . .I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should go," said Maddie. "It will be safer that way."

"Maddie, I would never hurt you," said Esteban, standing up. "I am so sorry."

_I'm sorry too,_ thought Maddie. _This was so wrong on many levels. What was I thinking? How could I do something like this to Esteban? I know it started out innocent. . .and nothing really happened, but still. . .I should have known better._

The following morning the warm sun shined through the hotel suite window. A soft breeze made the curtains float elegantly in the air, almost as if they were dancing. Maddie smiled to herself and sat up in bed. Esteban was still sleeping on the couch.

Stealing across the room quietly, Maddie went to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe it was the actions from the night before that made her feel so dirty. Who knows. Maddie shrugged and stepped inside the bathroom. After a fifteen minute shower, Maddie changed back into the clothes she had been wearing the night before. When she was done, Esteban was awake. He smiled awkwardly at her.

"I am so sorry," he apologized. "I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have touched you. I'm. . ."

"Esteban," said Maddie, "It's alright. You didn't harm me in any way. It was a simple mistake. People do worse thing on purpose more often then what you did. It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"But I'm sorry, Miss Maddie," said Esteban.

"And I forgive you. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Si. What about you?"

"I feel much better," said Maddie. "I suppose we better get out of here before someone finds us."

"Yes," said Esteban.

"I have just enough time to get home and then to school," said Maddie, glancing at the alarm clock on the night-stand. "I'll see you this afternoon, Esteban."

"Goodbye, Miss Maddie," said Esteban, as she left the suite. "I love you."

When Maddie arrived at the Tipton that afternoon, Xavier had already checked out. She wasn't too sorry to see him go. Maddie liked Xavier, but not in the way she like Esteban. Speaking of which, where was he?

Maddie looked around the lobby and soon spotted him talking with Charlotte. Maddie scowled at the woman and made her way over to the candy counter. Why did Charlotte have to hang onto Esteban so? Why couldn't she just find someone else?

Life wasn't fair and it was about to get worse.

Maddie stood at the edge of London's balcony watching the stars above. It didn't seem like London's or Zack and Cody's plans had worked. Sure she had gotten to be with Esteban, and they hadn't fought or anything, but he still hadn't confessed his love to her. Even flirting madly with Xavier didn't seem to have any sort of effect on Esteban. Maybe it was really a lost cause. There was no way that Maddie could compare with that French heiress. Maddie had tried to win Esteban's heart and had failed miserably.

Maddie laughed softly. Esteban probably just thought of her as a kid. Amusing and unpredictable. He would never think of her as the woman she was growing into, even though Maddie's sweet sixteen was coming up in a few months. Maddie had hoped Esteban would love her by then. By the rate things were going, that was never going to happen.

"Thinking about Esteban again, huh?" asked London, coming out. She stood next to Maddie , a smile creeping over her face.

"What are you thinking about, London?" asked Maddie.

"I was thinking about how Esteban is holding a dance class down in the ballroom and has been doing so for several days now. He's trying to raise money for something. Anyways, he's probably down there wishing someone would come because I know that he has been doing pretty bad as of late. Why don't you go down there, Maddie? Didn't you once say you wished you could take dance classes but couldn't afford them?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Come on!" said London, forcefully. She grabbed Maddie by the arm and dragged her into the penthouse suite. Thrusting a pair of gold heels at her, London shooed Maddie out of the room.

Maddie felt a little embarrassed as she walked into the ballroom. Esteban was there, just as London said he would be. He had is back to her so he didn't see Maddie come in.

"Is this where the dance classes are being held?" she asked.

Esteban turned around. Suddenly he was unable to speak. He simply nodded.

"Put– put the heels on," he said finally.

Maddie did as she was instructed.

Esteban popped a CD into the CD play and music filled the room. It reminded Maddie of when she and Esteban had sung the beautiful duet, _All I Ask of You._

"Do you know the first thing about dancing?" Esteban asked her.

Maddie shook her head.

"It's that when you dance you have to make people _believe_ you are falling in love on the dance floor. There are all different moods in music and dances, but almost all of them are rooted in love."

_This should be interesting,_ thought Maddie.

"Do you know the first mood?" Esteban asked her.

"Love?" asked Maddie, nervously.

"No," said Esteban. "We'll call it happiness. When you dance you must feel as though you are in a dream-like enchantment." He put his hand on Maddie's waist and took her hand in his other.

Maddie put her hand on Esteban's shoulder and tried to follow the steps.

_Step, together. Step, together_. She repeated to herself as she tried to match his steps.

"Very good," praised Esteban, as he spun Maddie around. The music changed to a faster beat. Esteban crossed the room in three long strides. This was anger, he told her.

"Then there's sadness. Follow my lead." Esteban moved slowly across the dance floor. It was almost as if he really was sad.

After leading her through different sorts of dance moods, a waltz began to play.

Unsure of herself, Maddie tried to copy Esteban's moves as they twirled around the ballroom.

"This isn't so hard," said Maddie, as she felt Esteban grip her hand more tightly. "As a matter of fact—" Maddie felt her feet go out from under her. With a startled cry, she crashed to the floor. Esteban was at her side in a minute.

"I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer," she said, rising to her feet.

"Actually, you catch on rather quickly," said Esteban, slipping his hand into her's once more. "There are people who dance much worse then you. Like back in my country. Many people in my village couldn't dance."

"Where did you learn to dance, then?" asked Maddie, as they began to spin around the room again.

"From a gypsy girl. In return, I let her live with my family."

"You know," remarked Maddie, "This is kinda fun. I wasn't sure about coming here, but now I'm glad I did."

Esteban twirled Maddie around again.

"Can I ask you something?" said Maddie, rather quietly.

"Yes?"

"Something happened to you when you returned from Paris. Your so. . .so different. I thought you loved me, but now it doesn't seem like it."

"I do," said Esteban, drawing in a shaky breath. "But you don't love me."

Maddie looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I saw you kiss Xavier after the performance."

"Oh _that!_" exclaimed Maddie. "He kissed me, Esteban. There was nothing behind it. I told him after we all went out to lunch the other day that I liked him, but not romantically. I also told him that there was only one guy for me."

Esteban groaned. "I wished you had told me that before," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Maddie.

"Charlotte and I are to be married in a few months."

Maddie's heart sank to the deepest part of her stomach. Esteban's words echoed in her mind.

"M-married?" she said, feeling as if she could faint.

Esteban nodded. "I am so sorry, Maddie," he said softly. "I would never agreed if I had known you loved—"

Maddie tore herself away from Esteban and ran out of the ballroom. She flung herself on the steps of the Tipton. There her tears flowed freely. Maddie regretted every thought, every feeling that had been brought on by Esteban. Her whole body shook with uncontrollable sobs. In an instance she wanted to die.

_His life would be better off without me,_ thought Maddie, angrily. The doors behind her opened and Esteban came out.

"Maddie, I never meant to hurt you—" Esteban started to say, but Maddie cut him off.

"Get away from me!" she screamed at him. "I don't want to _ever_ see you again!" She took off down the sidewalk, Esteban right behind her.

**How evil am I? How will Maddie get Esteban back **_**now**_**? Update soon.**


	6. I Love You, Goodbye

**Okay, I noticed that all my scene breaks don't show up when I upload the story. I hope it didn't confuse you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.**

Chapter Six

I Love You, Goodbye

"Maddie, please wait!" Esteban called after her, as he continued to chase her down the some what deserted Boston street.

Maddie didn't listen. She continued to run to the park across the street and threw herself at the foot of a tree, sobbing bitterly. Esteban was soon at her side, panting heavily.

Esteban flopped down on the ground beside her.

Throwing back his head, he exclaimed, "Aye, yi, yiiiee. . .you made me run so fast that I thought I was going to die from heat stroke."

Maddie tried to smile through her tears. Even though she was upset with Esteban, he could still make her smile.

"Go away," she said, the smile dropping off her face. "Why torture me anymore? Haven't you already had your fun? Why toy with a girl's heart?"

"Maddie, I don't mean to cause you any pain—"

"But you do anyway," Maddie interrupted.

"Yes, but can't we talk this out?"

"What's there to discuss? Your getting married, end of story."

"I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Of course I'm happy," snorted Maddie. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Esteban crossed his arms and gave her a dark scowl.

"I thought you would be happy because your my friend," he said.

"Oh, I am happy!" exclaimed Maddie, throwing her hands up in the air. "What made you think I wasn't?"

"Your acting so weird—"

"Oh, weird is it?" asked Maddie hotly. "Let me tell you something, Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez, I hate you! You here me? I hate you! I never want to see you in my life. . .again!

"You don't mean that, Maddie," said Esteban, reaching for her hand. Maddie pulled away from his touch.

"Don't you touch me!" she snapped.

"Maddie, don't be like this," pleaded Esteban.

"Just go, Esteban," said Maddie, with a wave of her hand. "Go back to your future _wife_."

"Fine," snapped Esteban, rising to his feet. "I will."

As Maddie watched him leave, she suddenly regretted every harsh word she had said to him. She didn't really hate him, she was just so. . .so. . .angry.

"Esteban, wait," said Maddie.

Esteban turned.

"Please, take me home. I don't want to be out here alone at this time of night."

"Alright," said Esteban.

Maddie jumped to her feet, but her quick moves were unbalanced and she crashed to the ground. Without a word, Esteban scooped her up in his strong arms, placed Maddie's head against his chest, and carried her off down the street.

"Aren't I too heavy for you to carry?" asked Maddie, timidly.

"Heavy? Good heavens, no! Your as light as a feather."

Maddie smiled and closed her eyes. Every harsh feeling and word that had swelled up inside her suddenly melted away. Maybe she couldn't do anything about Esteban getting married, but at least she was in his arms now. The one place she wanted to be. And that was all that mattered.

The following morning, Esteban was surprised to see Maddie in street close instead of her Tipton uniform. Spotting London, he asked her about it.

"Maddie quit," London said.

"Quit?" asked Esteban. "Why would she do something like that?"

"I don't know," shrugged London. "Maybe she got tired of her job or something. I know _I _would."

_This is my fault,_ thought Esteban. _I brought this on. Maybe I can change her mind._

Esteban made his way over to Maddie.

"Maddie," he said, "Miss London says you are leaving."

"Yes. I think it's time for me to move on."

"Where will you go?"

"I'll find employment. Don't worry about me."

Why was she being so matter-of-fact? Didn't she know that Esteban was still so much in love with her?

"So I guess this is goodbye then," said Esteban.

"Yeah. I'll see ya around."

"Adiós, Maddie. Nunca me olvidaré de usted," said Esteban.

A small smile escaped Maddie's lips before she headed for the lobby doors. She turned back only once to before she pushed them open and found herself standing on the front steps of the Tipton.

"Maddie, don't go," said Esteban, his voice full of emotion.

Maddie drew in a ragged breath. "Esteban, I wanted to be the one who could give you love. The kind you really need. I wish I could say I'll always be there for you, but Esteban, that won't be me. You need someone who will give their heart to you, promise you forever. Mi amor, that's something I can't do." Their eyes locked and Maddie's next words trembled on her lips. "If I could say I would be I would be your everything, I would do it. I don't want to leave you, Esteban, it tears me up inside. I'll just never be the one you truly need."

Esteban grabbed Maddie by the arm and jerked her towards him.

"Don't leave me," he said. "I'll be lost without you."

"Esteban," said Maddie, softly. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I must leave. I love you, goodbye." Maddie wrenched herself out of Esteban's grasp and walked down the street leaving Esteban to look after her sadly.

"You're better without her," said a voice at his side.

Esteban groaned. Charlotte.

"You really love that candy counter girl, don't you?" asked Charlotte.

"Si, senora."

Charlotte's eyes flashed. "She much too young for you," she said, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Besides, your going to marry me."

"I know."

A sly smile spread across the French heiress's face.

"When's her birthday?" she asked.

"March 16th," said Esteban, with much feeling.

"That's good," said Charlotte. "As a matter of fact, it's perfect."

"Maddie, you have to come back," pleaded Zack, one December afternoon. "The Tipton just isn't the same without your smiling face to light it up."

"I can't go back," said Maddie, swinging her back and forth as she sat on her bed. "I can't face _him_ again."

"But everyone _really_ misses you," pressed Zack.

"I've told you my decision."

"But you don't mean to keep it, do you?"

"I have to. At least until Esteban get's married."

"So that's it?" asked Zack, standing up. "Your just going to give up and let Charlotte win? Your stronger then that, Maddie Fitzpatrick. You have a chance at true love, not everyone get's that. You just can't let it pass you by."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Maddie.

"Tell Esteban how you feel before it's too late!"

"I've already done that. Let's face it, Zack. Esteban doesn't love me anymore."

Zack shook his head firmly. "I _**know**_ Esteban still loves you. He's always looking at the candy counter with such longing eyes. I know he wishes he could do things over. Even though he can't, it's not too late to turn things around."

Maddie smiled and hugged Zack.

"Thanks," she said. "I know you have your downfalls, but when it comes to being a true friend, you really come through."

A knock at the door caused them to break apart.

Thinking that it was her parents, Maddie called, "Come in."

"Hello," said Charlotte, coldly as she stepped into the room. She ignored Zack and turned to Maddie. "I've come to tell you that I wish for you to sing at mine and Esteban's wedding on the 16th of March."

Maddie's jaw dropped.

"That's my sweet sixteen!" she exclaimed.

Charlotte shrugged. "Who cares?" she said. "I want you to sing, _Time To Say Goodbye,_ by Andrea Bochelli. Do you know the song?"

Maddie nodded slowly.

"Who told you I sing?" she asked.

"A little birdie told me," said Charlotte, lightly. "You'll sing of course, for Esteban's sake."

_Yeah,_ thought Maddie. _For Esteban's sake._

Charlotte noticed the sad look in the younger girl's eyes. This really was killing her.

"You have to unlove him, Madeline," she said. "You can't keep going through life thinking that someone cares for you when they don't. You must learn to turn your back on him."

"I can't," said Maddie, softly. "I could never stop loving someone who once loved me too. I'll just learn to live with the pain and wear his name like a stain. It will take forever to fade away, but I don't care. . ." She buried her face in her hands sobbing Esteban's name.

"There's always a time for other dreams," Charlotte told her. "You must erase the memories and forget about him."

"You know it's funny," said Maddie, raising her head, "That I somehow thought then he looked at me, that I would become his living dream. That he would surrender everything, just to be with me."

"That was your mistake," said Charlotte. "You entertain yourself with these fantasies that somehow Esteban still loves you. If he did, he wouldn't be marring me, now would he?"

"No," said Maddie, looking at the floor.

Charlotte put her hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"You must do this, Madeline," she said. "It will be better for you, unless you want to live your life with a broken heart."

"Will I ever find love again?" Maddie asked.

Charlotte shook her head.

"True love only comes once. Once it's gone, you can never get it back. No one elver gets a second chance."

"I can do almost anything I have to," whispered Maddie, as she looked out her bedroom window, "But I can't unlove you."

**Okay, this one's rather short but I can't wait to get to the next chapter! If anything in what Maddie was saying sounds familiar, it's because it was inspired by Ashley Tisdale's song, "Unlove You."**

**Author's Note: Adiós, Maddie. Nunca me olvidaré de usted means: Goodbye, Maddie. I'll never forget you.**


	7. Time To Say Goodbye

**Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for. . .well, almost. . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.**

Chapter Seven

Time To Say Goodbye

The day of Esteban's wedding came quickly. Too quickly, for Maddie's taste. She trudged out of bed with a sullen expression on her face. She had agreed to get ready for the wedding at the Tipton. That way London could pick out the dress Maddie would wear and help her get ready. Maddie was not looking forward to the afternoon.

The hours dragged by slowly until Mrs. Fitzpatrick told her she could go and see London.

Each step seemed heavier then the last as Maddie made her way down the busy street.

_This wasn't suppose to be how my sweet sixteen turned out,_ Maddie thought, ruefully. _I was suppose to have a party and Esteban was suppose to love me. Not marry another girl. Now I'll never get him back._

London greeted Maddie as she walked into the Tipton lobby.

"Come on, Maddie," said London, cheerfully. "You should be happy."

"How can I be happy?" asked Maddie, sullenly. "I love Esteban and now he's marring another girl and will probably leave with her for France and I'll never see him again."

"Don't try to look on the downside of this," said London. "Try to think of something good. You get to sing a solo, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should _at least_ be happy about that."

"But the song is called, 'Time to Say Goodbye,' London. I don't want to say goodbye to Esteban." Tears welled in Maddie's eyes as London put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders.

"It's okay, Maddie. Maybe something good will happen."

Maddie shook her head.

"Nothing good can come out of this, London," she said.

London shrugged as she lead Maddie to the elevator and they went up to the penthouse suite.

"I have the perfect dress for you, Maddie," said London, opening one of her many closets. She disapeared for a few minutes and then returned with a light blue V next dress. She handed it to Maddie.

"Put this on," she ordered, pointing to another closet. "You can go change in there."

"Okay," said Maddie.

After slipping on the dress, Maddie twirled around in front of the floor length mirror. London was right. She _did_ look beautiful.

_To bad Esteban won't care,_ she thought sadly. _I wonder if he'll ever care for me again. Even like a friend._

"Maddie!" called London, knocking on the closet door. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah," said Maddie, coming out. "What do you think?" She turned around.

"It's perfect," grinned London. "Someone would have to be _stupid_ not to notice you."

Maddie smiled at that.

"Here's your shoes," said London, thrusting a pair of silver high heels at her. "Then your hair should be next. I'll take you to the salon where I always get mine done."

"Thanks, London," said Maddie, as she followed her friend out. "You're being so nice to me."

"I know," said London. "Yay me!"

Once at the salon, London and the hair dresser argued about what style to put Maddie's hair in. Then finally decided on something romantic, (or romantical, as London called it) and painstakingly put Maddie's hair into curls.

London held up a mirror. "What do you think?" she asked.

Maddie gasped. "I look. . .beautiful!" She admired the soft blonde curls that hung about her shoulders.

"Now your ready," said London, and the two girls headed for the limo.

One their way to the church, Maddie thought about what Charlotte had said back in December. She would never stop loving Esteban, no matter what. He needed to know that.

Taking out a small note book and pen from her purse, Maddie wrote down the words that began to fill her mind.

"Earth to Maddie," said London, waving her hand in front of Maddie's face.

Maddie blinked twice before looking up.

"What?"

"We're here," said London. "And by the looks of it, we're here just a bit early."

Getting out of the limo, Maddie quickly followed London into St. Mary's Catholic Church.

What few people were there stood talking in the foyer. Maddie looked around for Esteban, but realized he wasn't there.

**MaddieXEsteban**

Esteban's shoulder's sagged as he followed Charlotte into the church. He knew in his heart this wasn't the right thing. He wasn't marring for love, he was marring for what? Money? A beautiful wife? What was it? Esteban shook his head. It didn't matter. He had gotten himself into this mess and there was no getting out of it now.

Esteban peered inside the sanctuary while Charlotte went to wait somewhere else. He spotted Maddie standing on the stage talking with the piano player. Esteban knew he had invited Maddie, but he didn't know she was going to _sing_ as well. The thought made him sad. For the past few weeks he and Charlotte talked about Esteban's vocal and dance qualities. Charlotte had told him when they married, he was to leave all that stuff behind. It wasn't fitting for the husband of the most important woman in France.

_Maybe I should go talk to her,_ he thought. But before he could make a move, someone told him it was time to get started. Esteban hurried inside the sanctuary and sat in the first pew.

The last of the people filed in. The gentle hum of the congregation became silent and the first notes of _Time To Say Goodbye_ began as Maddie stepped on stage.

"_When I'm alone I dream of the horizon and words fail me_

_There is no light in a room where there is no sun_

_and there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me_

_From every window unfurls my heart the heart that you have won_

_Into me you've poured the light_

_the light that you found by the side of the road_

_Time to say goodbye_

_To places that I've never seen or experienced with you_

_Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas_

_Seas that exist no more_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_When you're far away I dream of the horizon and words fail me_

_And of course I know that you're with me, with me_

_You, my moon, you are with me_

_My sun, you're here with me with me, with me, with me_

_Time to say goodbye_

_To places that I've never seen or experienced with you_

_Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas_

_Seas that exist no more_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_I'll revive them with you_

_I'll go with you upon ships across the seas_

_seas that exist no more_

_I'll revive them with you_

_I'll go with you_. . ."

Esteban gazed at her with admiration as the congregation clapped. Esteban expected Maddie to take her seat, but instead, she spoke.

"I want to dedicate this next song the groom, Esteban Ramirez. This song is for you." She looked straight into Esteban's eyes as she said it.

"_I fell in a perfect way_

_Never had a choice to make_

_Crashed into your tidal wave_

_I didn't even struggle_

_Sailed right through you atmosphere_

_Closed my eyes and landed here_

_I didn't see the trouble_

_And I didn't care_

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

_But there's one thing I cannot change_

_I almost kinda like the pain_

_Wear your tattoo like a stain_

_And it will take forever_

_To fade away_

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

_But I can't unlove you, no_

_Why would I want to, oh_

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_I'll treasure_

_Get through this_

_Why would I want to_

_There's always time for other dreams_

_Why must we erase these things_

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

_But I can't unlove you. . ."_

The audience applauded and Charlotte, (who was standing in the foyer watching) scowled at her.

"Go Maddie!" yelled Zack and Cody.

"Yay you!" said London, clapping her hands.

Maddie smiled, took a bow and walked off stage.

_She still loves me!_ thought Esteban, excitedly. _She still loves me! I love her too much to let her go. I can't stop loving her just like she can't stop loving me. I know what I have to do._

The bridal march began and Charlotte walked down the isle followed by her bride's maids. She cast a triumphant look at Maddie as if to say, "I've already won, there's nothing you can do to stop this."

Charlotte met Esteban at the end of the isle and she gave him a sickening sweet smile.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Charlotte Danvers and Esteban Ramirez, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one," said the minister. "They now desire to profess before all the world and God that their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together.

To these two people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This 'birth of spirit' reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Charlotte Danvers and Esteban Ramirez be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part."

_Odd,_ thought Maddie, _He speaks as if we really are outside._

"The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivate these two people are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet Kahlil Gibran:

"_You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore._

_You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days._

_Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory._

_But let there be spaces in your togetherness,_

_And let the winds of the heaven dance between you._

_Love one another, but make not a bondage of love._

_Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls._

_Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup._

_Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf._

_Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,_

_Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music._

_Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,_

_For only the hand of life can contain your hearts._

_And stand together, yet not too near together,_

_For the pillars of the temple stand apart,_

_And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow."_

The congregation murmured quietly. Some women sniffled.

The minister continued.

"Do you Charlotte Danvers, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Esteban Ramirez to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do," said Charlotte.

"Place the ring on his finger."

She did.

"Do you Esteban Ramirez, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Charlotte Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I—" Esteban began.

Maddie closed her eyes, waiting for the dreadful words to come.

**So, what did you think of that? What will Esteban say? How will Maddie react? I'll update soon! (This chapter was fun to write! ) Vows came from although I did alter them only slightly. Time To Say Goodbye is the English translation of the song and could be slightly wrong. If so, I'm sorry. **


	8. My Confession

**An almost heartbreaking chapter, at least it was for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.**

Chapter Eight

My Confession

"I—I—" Esteban said again. He couldn't seem to force the words out.

"Just say I do," hissed Charlotte. "It's that simple."

Esteban cast a glance at Maddie and noted the depressed look on her face. This was it. Once he said 'I do,' there would be no turning back. He took a deep breath and looked once more at Maddie. Tears filled her eyes as she ran from the sanctuary. Esteban sighed and turned to the minister, then to Charlotte.

"I— DON'T!" he cried.

Every person there stared at Esteban in amazement. Had he said what they thought he had said?

"I can't go through with this," he said, suddenly feeling confident. "I don't love Charlotte Danvers. I never have. I only agreed to marry her because of her money. I now know how wrong I was and what a terrible mistake I have made. I hurt the girl I really love because I went chasing after the wealth of this world. I was a fool, a complete idiot to believe that I could be happy with just money. But what is money without the person you truly love? Love is more important above all things in this world. It is to be treasured always, like a pearl of great price. Maddie Fitzpatrick is my world. I love her more than any other person I have ever loved before. I wish to tell her that now."

"What about the wedding celebration at the Tipton?" asked someone.

"We'll still have it," said Esteban. "But we won't celebrate me getting married. We'll celebrate love and friendship."

The congregation cheered and made their way towards the sanctuary doors. **Maddie&Esteban**

_I am a stupid fool!_ Maddie's heart cried, as she raced out of the church. _How could I possibly think that Esteban would change his mind? _

Maddie dropped to her knees before a budding apple tree and cried. Life was no good now, she decided. With Esteban married, Maddie had no reason for living. It didn't matter that she had the most brilliant mind in Boston. It didn't matter that even though her family fought sometimes, they still loved each other. It didn't matter that she had a friend like London Tipton that despite her faults, was still kind to Maddie. . .sometimes.

"I will never be happy again," Maddie told herself. "I will never have the love of Esteban that I crave so much. No one else in the world can compare with my amigo. He was my everything. My reason for waking up each morning. My reason for going to sleep at night. The reason. . .the reason I learned to love."

Happy shouts reached Maddie's ears and she turned her head towards the church. Several people poured out of it's welcoming doors. Maddie swallowed her anger and sadness as she noticed Charlotte and Esteban among the crowd. Maddie could see Charlotte's lips moving and she guess that the French woman was telling Esteban that she would meet him inside the limo. Wait. . .where was Esteban going? Maddie heard her name shouted above the noise. Esteban was probably wanting to say goodbye to her one last time because he thought that maybe Maddie wouldn't go to the wedding celebration at the Tipton.

_Well he's right,_ thought Maddie, bitterly. _I don't want to go to his stupid wedding party. I'd rather die then wish him and that— that vixen a happy lifetime together._

Maddie rose to her feet and walked towards the graveyard behind the church. She touched the headstones gently. This would soon be her home. Here, among the dead and the forgotten. No one would remember her. No one would care. No one would even miss her.

**Maddie&Esteban**

Esteban shouted Maddie's name again. She didn't seem to hear him. He raced towards the tree where he had just seen her. Maddie was gone. Esteban looked around and soon spotted her walking among the gravestones. What was she going? Esteban's heart raced with fear. Something in her movements frightened him. Was it possible that she was thinking about suicide? Could it be that _his_ amor was capable of taking her own life?

With his heart beating a mile a minute, Esteban ran as fast as he could until he was within a few feet of Maddie.

"Maddie, wait!" he called.

Maddie stopped, but didn't turn.

"I won't go with you," she said, her voice sounding like tinkling ice.

"Maddie, listen to me," pleaded Esteban. "I have a confession to make."

Maddie turned slowly. She raised her sorrowful eyes to Esteban.

"Yes?" she whispered. "Why have you come in search for me? Did you miss me that much? Did you come to invite me personally to your wedding party?" There was a note of bitterness in her voice.

"No," said Esteban. "I am here because I. . . because. . ." Maddie stared at him. Why did she do that? It was almost unnerving. Esteban swallowed several times as he looked down at his feet. "There is no wedding party, Maddie. At least not for me."

Maddie stared at him, as if she was trying to take in what he had just said. Had her ears deceived her?

"What do you mean?" asked Maddie, trying to keep her voice from sounding to hopeful lest she be crushed again.

"I didn't go through with it," said Esteban, with a small smile. "I told everyone in there I didn't love Charlotte."

"What. . .why?" asked Maddie.

"Because I love someone else."

Maddie's hopes rose again.

"You do?" she asked.

"Si, senora," said Esteban. "I love you, Maddie. I always have. You are the answer to all my dreams. You are my sun, my moon, my guiding star. My kind of wonderful, that's what you are."

Maddie gave him a tender smile as he took her hands in his.

"Maddie, with you I found so many things. A love so new only you could bring. There's just no one else like you. Tell me you feel the same way."

Maddie could almost feel the burn as she felt Esteban's eyes fixed on her. They made her feel very small and vulnerable. Perhaps it was time for the truth.

"Esteban, I love you," said Maddie. "Without you I feel so lost. I couldn't bare the thought of someone else sharing the love that was suppose to be for me. Someone else who's hand you would hold, someone else who would cry on your shoulder."

Esteban squeezed her hand.

"Through those months of my engagement something inside me changed," he said. "I realized more then ever you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. Every night I would cry and tell myself how much I loved you and that what I was doing was foolish. Then when Charlotte would come to see me, she would tell me that I needed to forget about you. That you were so young and that you were not what was best for me." He drew in a deep breath and sighed. "I loved you so much that it hurt. My heart called for you but it never got an anwser. There's a big hole in my chest where my heart used to be. The wind is caught in it, howling. So there's always something inside me crying. . .

Tears rolled down Esteban's cheeks as he tentatively wrapped his arms around Maddie's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Why did you get involved with Charlotte in the first place?" asked Maddie.

"Because, mi amor, I thought you loved Xavier. It made me angry thinking I was losing you to another man. So when I got back from New York, I sunk into deep depression and Mr. Moseby suggested I take a vacation. I thought that by marring Charlotte that I could possibly forget about you, knowing you would never belong to me."

"Why didn't you call off the wedding after you learned I still loved you?" asked Maddie.

"Because Charlotte wouldn't let me. I went to see her after I took you home and she told me if I called the wedding off she would ruin me. So I convinced myself that marring her would be the best thing for me. I was running into financial trouble and I knew Charlotte's money would be able to take care of that."

"But she didn't even love you," protested Maddie. "Why would she agree to marry you?"

Esteban gave her a funny smile.

"Because I'm cute?" he said and Maddie laughed. "I think it was because she realized that you loved me. I had told her often about my friends in Boston and at once she I noticed she seemed to take an instant disliking to you."

"So I guess that's it, huh?" asked Maddie.

Esteban nodded. "Pretty much," he said.

"So what will you do now?"

Esteban smiled and slipped his arms around Maddie's waist.

"I think I'll take a pretty girl to a party," he said.

Maddie smiled too as Esteban lifted her up and brought her towards the church. Everyone was gone, including Charlotte.

"How are we going to get to the Tipton?" Maddie asked.

"I asked Mr. Moseby to call a taxi," Esteban explained. "Here it comes."

Once the taxi had stopped, Esteban set Maddie into a seat and stepped in after her.

"To the Tipton Hotel, driver," he said. Esteban turned to Maddie and took her into his arms. He held her as if he would never let her go.

**As nice of an ending as that sounds, I'm not finished yet. So stay tuned!**


	9. Someone's Watching Over Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.**

Chapter Nine

Someone's Watching Over Me

The sound of gunfire filled the air mixed with Maddie and Esteban's screams as they drove over the Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge. Maddie clung tightly to Esteban and buried her face in his tuxedo. More shots ran through the air and one of the bullets smashed the back window of the taxi.

The driver swerved to miss several more shots, but was unsuccessful. One of the back wheels popped and the taxi started spinning. Maddie screamed again as she lost the grip she had on Esteban and was forcefully thrown back in her seat. Her window smashed as the taxi tipped to one side rolled over the edge of the bridge and into the inky blackness of the Charles River below. The last thing she could remember was Esteban screaming her name and then. . .complete darkness.

**Maddie&Esteban**

When Maddie awoke, she had no idea where she was. Then she heard beeping coming from her right. What was it? The sound wasn't familiar. Maddie didn't dare to move, but instead listened to the beeping of the machines that surrounded her. Maddie moaned as her head throbbed. What had happened? She couldn't remember.

The thought frightened her and she was tempted to get up and run. Then a thought struck her. What if she was tied down? Maddie felt her arms. No, they were not tied down. Okay, that was good. Maddie tried to sit up, but pain like a knife ripped through her. Maddie let her head fall back against the flat pillow and then again there was darkness.

Maddie forced her eyes open several hours (she guessed) later. Lights from the buildings outside twinkled like millions of stars and the sky was dark. Maddie blinked and licked her lips. She felt so thirsty.

Again she tried to remember what had taken place only hours before. Nothing came to mind. Moaning again, Maddie closed her eyes.

The sound of sudden movement made Maddie's body tense. Someone was here.

Maddie tried to run, but a firm restraining hand held her back.

"It's alright," said a woman's voice. "Don't be afraid."

"Where am I?" asked Maddie. "What happened?"

"You were pulled from a taxi that had plunged into the Charles River. By all reasons in nature, you should be dead right now. Someone must have been really watching over you."

Maddie nodded but wondered who the woman was talking about.

"So where am I?" asked Maddie.

"Your at the Jessica Lain Hospital in Boston, sweetie. Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

Maddie shook her head.

"I see," said the woman, frowning. "Does the name Esteban Ramirez ring a bell?"

Again Maddie drew a blank.

**Maddie&Esteban**

Downstairs in the hospital lobby, Esteban paced the floor nervously. What if Maddie had been killed? It would be his fault. He had already called Mr. Moseby and told him about what had taken place on the bridge. Mr. Moseby promised he would come over soon.

The elevator doors open and Annie Jensen, made her way over to him.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Ramirez," she said.

Esteban's dark eyes widened with sudden fear.

"Is she—" he began, not wanting to say the dreadful words.

"No," said Nurse Jensen, shaking her head. "She's not dead, but she does however seems to have amnesia."

"Amnesia?!" cried Esteban. He began to speak very fast in Spanish.

"Calm down, Mr. Ramirez. Like I said, it's only temporary. amnesia never last forever. Didn't you say she hit her head on the window as the taxi tumbled down into the Charles River?"

Esteban nodded.

"Then that's probably what caused it. There's no need to worry. She'll come out of it in no time. I just don't understand why someone would shoot at you."

_I do,_ thought Esteban, angrily.

Esteban excused himself and left the hospital in search of Maddie's attacker.

**Maddie&Esteban**

Several blocks away, Esteban found Xavier at a cafe. Strolling up to him, Esteban grabbed the young man's shoulders and turned him around.

"Hey, what's the big id— you!" exclaimed Xavier in surprise. "Your suppose to be dead!"

Esteban stared at Xavier in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me," Xavier snarled. "I told Maddie if she continued to love you I would make it so she wished she had never laid eyes on you."

"You would have me _killed?_" asked Esteban. "Just so you could hurt Maddie?"

"You got it, buddy," said Xavier, causally. "As I see it, Maddie loves you so much that she wouldn't want to lose you. That's why I suggested to your almost-wife that she sang at your wedding. There would be some grief there because she would sing a song about losing you. I wasn't counting on the fact that you would say _no_ to Charlotte."

"How do you know Charlotte?" asked Esteban, suspiciously.

"Oh pl-ease," said Xavier. "Do you really want to go into all that? Charlotte is my aunt, the younger sister of my mother. I told her to meet you there at the airport in France."

"How did you know I was going to France?" asked Esteban.

Xavier grinned smugly. "I saw you hiding behind the theater when I kissed Maddie. I knew it would make you so angry that you would become depressed that you'd have to take a leave from work. That's why I paid London Tipton to suggest the idea that you go to France. She's so clueless that she had no idea what she was doing. With you in Paris, I knew you would hook up with my aunt and I would have Maddie all to myself. Wasn't that a clever plan?" He laughed darkly and then frowned. "Then you had to go and ruin it by rejecting Charlotte at the wedding. Seeing that I was running out of options, I had to do something. So I shot at your taxi and sent you into the Charles River. You should have died and I would have been able to save her. Nevertheless, when I got down there, she was already gone."

"That's because instead you got Maddie," said Esteban, bitterly.

Xavier raised his eyebrows. "Is she—"

"No," said Esteban. "I had to fight to save her from the watery grave that tried to claim her soul. She has amnesia."

"Well then," said Xavier, looking around the almost deserted cafe, "When she remembers, you won't be there to tell her what happened, now will you?" He pulled a gun from inside his jacket and pointed it at Esteban. "Say your prayers, Ramirez. Maddie is mine."

The shot echoed through the room and Esteban tumbled against a table and sunk to the floor. Blood poured out from the hole in his chest.

Esteban felt the room spinning as he drifted further and further away from reality.

**Maddie&Esteban**

The door opened and Nurse Jensen came in. She smiled warmly at Maddie, who was now sitting up.

"I must have been here for hours," said Maddie. "When will I be able to go home?"

"Dr. Regan will decided that. You need to try to remember what happened to you, Madeline."

"My name's not Madeline," said Maddie.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"I don't remember."

The door opened an a man walked in. His movements were swift as he walked to Maddie's bedside.

"From what Nurse Jensen tells me, your name is Madeline Fitzpatrick. Am I correct?"

"I don't know who that is," said Maddie.

"Then let me try to make this easier for you. What is the last thing you remember?"

Maddie scanned her mind but remembered nothing.

"There's nothing there, Dr. Regan," she said, sadly. "Nothing."

"Alright then," said Dr. Regan. "I'll come back in a few hours. I need to check on another patient. In the meantime, try to get some rest. It will all come back to you."

As Dr. Regan left, Maddie settled herself against the pillow. As her eyes sought the ceiling, she tried in vain to remember something. . .or someone.

**Maddie&Esteban**

"Esteban! Esteban!"

Esteban moaned as he heard two voices calling his name. He opened his eyes slowly and was able to make out the blurred figures of Zack and Cody.

"He's coming around," said Zack.

"Oh, Esteban!" cried Cody, "I thought you were dead!"

"Two of my employees!" moaned Mr. Moseby, as he rung his hands. "What will Mr. Tipton say?"

"It wasn't your fault, Mr. Moseby," said Esteban, weakly. "What about Maddie?"

"She's alright," said Zack. "She still can't remember anything. At least that's what Dr. Regan tells us."

"Poor Maddie," said Esteban. "It's all my fault."

"No it isn't," said Zack, firmly. "You saved her, Esteban! You loved her too much to let her drown. You sacrificed your own life to save hers."

"A regular guardian angel," said Sister Dominic, one of the nuns from Maddie's school. She smiled at Esteban as she walked to his bedside. "I know there is someone who is very proud of you, Mr. Ramirez."

"Gratias," said Esteban.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," said Dr. Regan, as he walked into the small hospital room. "It seems as if Madeline has a fever. I just checked on her and her temp is above normal. But that's not the worst of it."

"What's the worst of it?" asked Esteban.

"I'm afraid she has slipped into a coma."

**Maddie&Esteban**

That night Esteban knew Maddie had tasted the bitter taste of death.

Despite Dr. Regan's warnings, Esteban had come to see her. The sight that met his eyes filled him with horror. Maddie's cheeks were flushed with bruises and the red veins in her face almost popped. Blood ran down her chin that had escaped from her lips and eyes. What had happened to her?

Nurse Jensen said she had heard several shouts, banging and Maddie's screams. When she tried to open the door, she had found it to be locked. Dr. Jensen had left to find a key, and when she had returned, she had found Maddie lying on the floor covered in bruises and blood.

_Xavier did this to her,_ Esteban thought angrily. He kneeled beside Maddie's bed and did something he would have never done in front of another human being. Esteban cried.

**Maddie&Esteban**

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks. It has almost been three weeks since that day, that dreadful day when Maddie had slipped into the sleep-like trance of the coma. She might as well as lost her life because Esteban new that her dark eyes weren't staring at him, but instead were closed, probably closed forever.

One dark evening, Esteban stood by Maddie's bedside. His own wounds had begun to heal and he was now able to stand without much difficulty. Maddie's breath came out softly. Esteban longed to awake her from the coma, but didn't dare. She looked so much like a sleeping child that he was afraid to awaken her would be Maddie's death.

Esteban kneeled right beside her bed, his eyes locked on her face. His fingers rubbed against her cold palm smoothly and tenderly. He reached out his hand and slowly brushed off some strands of her blonde hair off her face. He jerked his hand off of her forehead and put them at his side. He watched her, so angelically beautiful, in a mystical kind of way.

"Maddie. . ." He whispered finally. "Please hear me. . .hear the sound of my voice. . .come back. Please come back to us, mi amor. Your friends need you. I need you. Come back to me. . ." He glanced up and once again faced her with no sign of emotion or any other expression. Her face was straight, cold and pale, no sign of life at all.

"_Remember the times, we shared together_

_Remember the times, the times we spent together_

_And when we're apart_

_Remember those times_

_Remember. . ."_

Esteban's body shook with sobs. He gazed at her pale face that showed no signs of life.

"Oh, Maddie," he said softly, "I am so sorry, I am sorry for all of it, I never meant to cause you any pain! I never would want to harm you. . .not in a thousand years. I wish I could tell you that, oh how desperately I wish I could tell you that, but now. . .now I never will be able to, will I?"

There was no response.

"Please wake up, Maddie. You must. I should not have been so angry with you before when I found out about Xavier. But I love you, mi amor. You know that. I love you! Please, please wake up. I promise I will never again hurt you." His voice was a magnificent sob as he continued. "I love you, I love you more ardently and blindly and faithfully than I had ever loved anything in life." ** Maddie&Esteban**

Three days later. . .

Esteban looked sad as tears came into his dark eyes.

"Maddie. . .I never wanted you to be hurt in the beginning. . .but you where. I was a fool. I know I saved you when I had the chance, but it wasn't enough. I am so sorry, my friend. You're the opposite of me. Beautiful, graceful, kind and gentle, brave and strong willed. No one can compare to you. . .you know that, Maddie? You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. That's why I want you to be safe. I care very deeply about you. As if you where my younger sister. If I could turn back the time, I would. I know you were angry when I almost married Charlotte, but I confessed my love to you. Please, Maddie, wake up and look at me." He stared down and her stone-like form. "Maddie. . ." He whispered her name softly, too soft to hear clearly.

**I have a very twisted mind when it comes to my own characters. (As you can see.) Thanks for all the reviews!**


	10. The Last Words You Said

"**If you love deeply, you will grieve deeply. If you deny your grief, you deny the reality of the love you felt."—Diana McKendree**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Since I've never been to a Catholic funeral, I don't know what it's like. Yet I did the best I could. So if I didn't do it correctly, forgive me ahead of time. I don't think they make speeches at the funerals either, but every funeral I've been to, they have. So. . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.**

Chapter Ten

The Last Words You Said

Tears rolled down Maddie's pale cheeks. The tears caught some of the rays of the moon and it glittered like a shooting star. Maddie moaned softly and her hand started to move from the corner of the bed, trying to recall how to move them. Fingers curled back and forth, gripping onto the blanket of the bed.

"Yes. . .yes! You can do it, Maddie!" cried Esteban. "Please wake up, for my sake. Please, my dear amigo."

She slowly sat up. She stared at Esteban. As if trying to recall who he was. Who where those eyes who looked like they cared? Who was he?

"Hello," she said.

Esteban blinked a couple of times in disbelief. He rubbed them hard and moved them away from his eyes, but to see Maddie still staring at him. His dark eyes were confused and overwhelmed.

"M-maddie?" Esteban stared straight into her eyes, his heart beating too fast. "Maddie. . .y-you're alive?"

"Of course I am, silly. How else will I be?" Something about her voice was strange. Almost more high pitched then it use to be.

"Oh Maddie," said Esteban, suddenly wanting to cry again. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," said Maddie.

Esteban jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to him, letting her head rest against his chest. He held her with his eyes closed and never wanted to let go of her. Anna wrapped her arms around him and let him hold her. Making her feel more alive then ever. A tear slid down her cheek and a soft smile crossed her face.

"You're alive. . ." Esteban whispered in her ear.

When he realized what he was doing, he quickly let go of her embaressed.

"It's alright," said Maddie, laying back down. "I have a message for you."

A message?

"What is it?" asked Esteban.

"Love me now and forever. For I was never loved before."

Esteban gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean, Maddie?"

Maddie said nothing but her eyes closed and her breath became ragged. Esteban gasped. She was dying!

"Maddie, no Maddie, please," Esteban begged. "Don't leave me like this. I love you, Maddie. Please. . ."

Maddie gave him a brief smile a squeezed his hand.

"Love me now. . .and forever. For I. . ." She became very still and Esteban knew he had lost her.

"Maddie no. . ." he cried. "Please, Maddie. . ."

"I'm afraid she's gone," said Nurse Jensen, walking in. "I am so sorry, Mr. Ramirez."

_Not as sorry as Xavier will be when I find him,_ thought Esteban.

**Maddie&Esteban**

_I can't believe she's gone,_ thought Esteban, as he the elevator doors opened. Mr. Moseby had insisted even though Esteban had felt like his whole world was gone, that he should still work. Maybe it would help him take his mind off of things.

But it didn't.

**Maddie&Esteban**

Esteban sighed as he flipped through the channels on his TV set. Usually on Friday he would go rent a movie. He had always wanted to spend that special night with Maddie, but now she was gone and he would never get the chance. He recalled Maddie telling him soon after they had met that she hated horror movies. He had thought about watching one with her so she would get scared to death and would cling to him for safety. Now. . .now he would never get that.

Esteban looked around his small, dirty apartment. It certainly could use a woman's touch. Maddie would have been the perfect person for the job.

Esteban sighed and turned off the TV. He didn't feel like himself anymore and everyone who saw him knew it. That usual uplifting spark of enthusiasm in his dark eyes had quickly disappeared. They seemed dull and no longer had life in them. His confident steps had now transformed into a woeful drag of his feet. It was like walking was pointless when Esteban felt as if he couldn't go on any longer without Maddie. He never smiled anymore. Not even a little. Everyday seemed to drag on and on in one big blur, like nothing really mattered and Esteban had lost every reason to live.

He was dead without Maddie.

A knock at the door brought Esteban out of his thoughts and he went to go anwser it.

"Hey Esteban," said Zack, as he stepped inside the apartment. "What did you need?"

"I was hoping you could take away the pain," he said sadly.

"Still feelin' bad, huh?" asked Zack.

Esteban nodded.

"It wasn't your fault. At least that's what you told me."

"Si. It was Xavier who shot out our tires. I swear if I ever see him again—" Esteban's eyes flashed as he spoke. "I'll kill him. He took away my Maddie and I will never see her again. I never even got to kiss her."

"Well dude, you have to believe she's in a better place," said Zack. "Maddie will always be in your heart, even though she's not physically next to you."

Esteban smiled.

"That is true," he said.

Memories shattered Esteban's heart instead of warmed it because he knew that no matter what, he would never be able to see Maddie's smile again. He would never be able to feel her lips, her love, ever again. Esteban wanted so badly to know what he had done wrong to deserve this pain. He wished he had told Maddie from the very beginning how he felt about her. Then maybe all this wouldn't have happened.

But no.

He had lost his true love.

He had lost his best friend.

Therefore. . .

He had lost himself along the way.

Esteban couldn't understand how everyone else at the Tipton could go by each day like Maddie had never existed. Didn't they miss her? She was their friend, a fellow employee. Maybe they didn't miss Maddie as much because. . .

He was in love with her.

"You know," said Zack, interrupting Esteban's thoughts, "I had gotten this for Maddie. I wanted you to give it to her so she would love you again." He pulled out a small velvet blue box from his pocket and put it into Esteban's hand.

Esteban gasped as he opened the box. Within it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It was so simple, yet beautiful all the same. It was a silver heart shaped locket on a thin chain. The heart was surrounded by sapphires, Maddie's favorite gem stone.

"Where did you get this, Zack?" Esteban asked.

"London gave it to me because she was going to throw it out," he said.

"It's beautiful," said Esteban, lifting the necklace out of the box. "Maddie would have loved it."

"I know she would," said Zack.

**Maddie&Esteban**

The day following was the worst one Esteban had ever known. It was the day of Maddie's visitation and funeral.

Esteban laid helplessly on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wanted to know why Maddie had been taken away from him. Of the two of them, why her? Would couldn't _he_ have been the one that had died? In some since he had died, although not psychically. The light of his world was gone and he had no reason for living. Life would never be the same again.

No matter how hard he tried, Maddie's face stayed in his mind. Esteban loved her so much. Ever since they had sung the beautiful duet, _All I Ask of You. _Esteban looked glum. He had never even been able to tell her _why _she was the music in him.

Esteban's shoulders sagged as he got ready to go to the church. He would be making a speech about Maddie and he would dedicate a song to her.

He was thankful that Mr. Moseby and Maddie's family had helped plan the funeral. Esteban didn't think he would be able to manage on his own.

**Maddie&Esteban**

The church bells of St. Mary's tolled mournfully. Streams of people filled in, many of whom Esteban didn't know.

"I don't know if I can do this," he whispered to Zack, as he took a set near the front.

"You can do it," said Zack. "Just be brave, for Maddie's sake."

Esteban nodded and walked inside.

Many people were crowded around Maddie's coffin paying their final respects. Esteban came up behind them and peered at the brushed storm blue finish coffin. Maddie's blonde hair was spread across the white satin pillow as her hands rested across her chest. Esteban gently touched the soft blue crepe interior. Several of the people said prayers for Maddie's soul.

As the last of the people paid respects, the priest, dressed in a black cope sprinkled Maddie's coffin with Holy Water and intoning the De Profundis (Psalm 129) and the Miserere (Psalm 50).

"I ask that eternal rest be given to the dearly departed and that God will deliver her soul from the torments of Hell." Solemnly, he walked up to the podium.

"My dear friends," the priest began, "The death of a loved one is always a terrible thing to endure; it can take you by surprise and send you in to a whirlwind of grief and emotion. It is on the gloomy afternoon we have come to pay our respects to a young lady who has departed from this world and into the next. So it is here we say goodbye, Madeline. We'll miss you. You've been such an inspiration to those around you."

Sniffles.

"The Epistle I will be a reading from is I Thessalonians 4:13-18, in which St. Paul speaks of death." He turned in his large Bible to I Thessalonians. "But I would not have you to be ignorant, brethren, concerning them which are asleep, that ye sorrow not, even as others which have no hope. For if we believe that Jesus died and rose again, even so them also which sleep in Jesus will God bring with him. For this we say unto you by the word of the Lord, that we which are alive and remain unto the coming of the Lord shall not prevent them which are asleep. For the Lord himself shall descend from heaven with a shout, with the voice of the archangel, and with the trump of God: and the dead in Christ shall rise first: Then we which are alive and remain shall be caught up together with them in the clouds, to meet the Lord in the air: and so shall we ever be with the Lord. Wherefore comfort one another with these words." The priest then said a prayer that every sin that Maddie had ever committed was intoned for. Then he began to recite the Dies Irae.

"_That day of wrath, that dreadful day,_

_shall heaven and earth in ashes lay,_

_as David and the Sybil say._

_What horror must invade the mind_

_when the approaching Judge shall find_

_and sift the deeds of all mankind!_

_The mighty trumpet's wondrous tone_

_shall rend each tomb's sepulchral stone_

_and summon all before the Throne._

_Now death and nature with surprise_

_behold the trembling sinners rise_

_to meet the Judge's searching eyes._

_Then shall with universal dread_

_the Book of Consciences be read_

_to judge the lives of all the dead._

_For now before the Judge severe_

_all hidden things must plain appear;_

_no crime can pass unpunished here._

_O what shall I, so guilty plead?_

_and who for me will intercede?_

_when even Saints shall comfort need?_

_O King of dreadful majesty!_

_grace and mercy You grant free;_

_as Fount of Kindness, save me!_

_Recall, dear Jesus, for my sake_

_you did our suffering nature take_

_then do not now my soul forsake!_

_In weariness You sought for me,_

_and suffering upon the tree!_

_let not in vain such labor be._

_O Judge of justice, hear, I pray,_

_for pity take my sins away_

_before the dreadful reckoning day._

_You gracious face, O Lord, I seek;_

_deep shame and grief are on my cheek;_

_in sighs and tears my sorrows speak._

_You Who did Mary's guilt unbind,_

_and mercy for the robber find,_

_have filled with hope my anxious mind._

_How worthless are my prayers I know,_

_yet, Lord forbid that I should go_

_into the fires of endless woe._

_Divorced from the accursed band,_

_O make me with Your sheep to stand,_

_as child of grace, at Your right Hand._

_When the doomed can no more flee_

_from the fires of misery_

_with the chosen call me._

_Before You, humbled, Lord, I lie,_

_my heart like ashes, crushed and dry,_

_assist me when I die._

_Full of tears and full of dread_

_is that day that wakes the dead,_

_calling all, with solemn blast_

_to be judged for all their past._

_Lord, have mercy, Jesus blest,_

_grant them all Your Light and Rest. Amen."_

Following the reciting, the priest read from John 11:21-27, the story of St. Martha's profession of faith that her brother, Lazarus, will rise again. Then he made an offertory prayer asks Jesus Christ, King of Glory, to deliver the soul of the Madeline Fitzpatrick from Hell, and for St. Michael to lead Maddie into the holy Light. Then he asked that God would take pity on her soul and asked that eternal light shine on he.

Afterwards, the priest, stood at the end of the coffin and granted Maddie absolution. The church then sang the Responsory, followed by the chanting of the Libera Me, A Kyrie.

"_Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna, in die illa tremenda, quando coeli movendi sunt et terra, dum veneris iudicare sæculum per ignem. Tremens factus sum ego et timeo, dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira. Dies illa, dies iræ, calamitatis, et miseriæ, dies magna et amara valde. Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis."_

**Translation: "Deliver me, O Lord, from eternal death on that fearful day, when the heavens and the earth are moved, when you will come to judge the world with fire. I am made to tremble and I fear, because of the judgment that will come, and also the coming wrath. That day, day of wrath, calamity, and misery, day of great and exceeding bitterness. Grant them eternal rest, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them."**

As the church recited the "Pater" (Lord's Prayer), the priest passed around Maddie's body twice, sprinkling it with holy water and incensing it. He then said a prayer asking that the holy angels would bear Maddie to paradise.

When he was finished, the priest walked back to the podium.

"I know this is not what we usually do for a funeral service," he said, "But Mr. Ramirez, is going to sing us a song."

Esteban walked to the front as a beautiful melody began to play.

"_Somewhere in time I know,_

_Darling you'll come back to me._

_Roses will bloom again,_

_But Spring feels like eternity._

_In your kiss it wasn't goodbye._

_You are still the reason why._

_I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,_

_My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon._

_I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly._

'_Love me now forever,'_

_Were the last words you said to me._

_And when the morning comes,_

_My hands still reach out for you._

_Some things remain the same,_

_There is nothing I can do._

_I can barely get through the day_

_Ever since you went away._

_I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,_

_My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon._

_I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly._

'_Love me now forever,'_

_Were your last words to me. . ._

_Heaven help us cross this endless sea_

_With starlight above to guide you to me._

_Waves crashing on distant shores,_

_They're calling our names forever more._

_And I still hear you whispering in the silence of my room,_

_My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon._

_I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly._

'_Love me now forever,'_

_Were the last words you said to me."_

As the last of the notes died away, the priest informed the church that Esteban would make a speech.

"Madeline, or Maddie, as she like to be called, lived an amazing life even though it was rather short. Maddie was a great friend; she was the kind of friend that would stand by you when you need somebody to be there. There was something about her that would captivate you. Even when she was sad, she would wear a smile and did everything over the top. What made Maddie so different was that she sometimes fell apart and she did not care who saw it, she did things her way and in the end you have to admire her because that takes guts and courage. When I met Maddie, I didn't know how I would react. Maddie turned out to be a really nice person and she ended up being a good friend of mine. I must say, I was happy that I met Maddie.

What is it that we remember when we think of Maddie? I think everyone who knows her very well would agree with me on this. It was her kindness and compassion for others. That is what I will truly miss about Maddie. She was always kind to me, no matter what. She also knew how to cheer me up when I had a bad day. That's the trademark of Maddie. She always wanted to make people happy.

Maddie's death will always remain in my memory. Because I held her hand as she was taken from this world and into the next. I couldn't believe my eyes when I watched her die. Maddie was too young but as it slowly occurred to me I have realized that Maddie had indeed lived her life wonderfully. Maddie was well-loved and she had done so many things on earth and I'm sure she'll do much more in heaven. I will forever be grateful to have known Maddie. I will forever be grateful that she was there at the always there to help me and be a friend. I will forever be grateful for spending the last year of my life with a friend like her. All the memories I have shared with her will forever be cherished and remembered. Maddie will forever live in my heart. . .In our hearts.

Maddie is in heaven now and we are here on her funeral. This is not the time for us to grieve her death but it's our time to celebrate her life. Don't ever forget Maddie Fitzpatrick. She never wanted to see people cry. She wanted to make everyone happy. So at this moment when we are about to lay her body to rest, let's all think back and remember how Maddie touched our lives. How she made us laugh and how good Maddie was as a person. This is not the moment for us to shed our tears but we should all be thankful that we were given the chance to have known a girl named Maddie.

Maddie will forever be missed but I know in the right time, I will meet Maddie again. We will all meet Maddie again and she'll make us laugh in tears again when we all get to Heaven."

Many people in the congregation by now were crying.

"I would like to share a poem with you," said Esteban. "It's called, 'Because I Could Not Stop For Death,' by Emily Dickinson."

"_Because I could not stop for Death,_

_He kindly stopped for me;_

_The carriage held but just ourselves_

_And Immortality._

_We slowly drove, he knew no haste,_

_And I had put away_

_My labour, and my leisure too,_

_For his civility._

_We passed the school where children played,_

_Their lessons scarcely done;_

_We passed the fields of gazing grain,_

_We passed the setting sun._

_We paused before a house that seemed_

_A swelling of the ground;_

_The roof was scarcely visible,_

_The cornice but a mound._

_Since then 'tis centuries; but each_

_Feels shorter than the day_

_I first surmised the horses' heads_

_Were toward eternity."_

One by one, Maddie's friends and family came up to deliver their speeches. Everyone had something nice to say about her. Even London.

"Thank you, Miss Tipton," said the priest, once again taking the podium. As Maddie's body was carried out of church, the people sung the antiphon, "In Paradisum."

"_May the angels lead you into paradise: may the martyrs receive you at your coming, and lead you into the holy city, Jerusalem. May the choir of angels receive you, and with Lazarus, who once was poor, may you have everlasting rest."_

Following the Requiem Mass, Esteban went to the cemetery behind the church. The priest stood over the hole in the ground where Maddie's coffin would be put and blessed it. He sprinkled the grave and Maddie with holy water and incense.

"Deus, cujus miseratióne ánimæ fidélium requiéscunt, hunc túmulum benedícere dignáre, eíque Angelum tuum sanctum députa custódem: et quorum quarúmque córpora hic sepeliúntur, ánimas eórum ab ómnibus absólve vínculis delictórum; ut in te semper cum Sanctis tuis sine fine læténtur. Per Christum Dóminum nostrum. Amen."

**Translation:** **"O God, by Your mercy rest is given to the souls of the faithful, be please to bless this grave. Appoint Your holy angels to guard it and set free from all the chains of sin and the soul of her whose body is buried here, so that with all Thy saints she may rejoice in Thee for ever. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."**

After the priest then intoned the Canticle of Luke 1:68-79, the Antiphon John 11:25-26 was read. While the priest prayed silently and sprinkled Maddie's body again, a short Kyrie was said.

"I ask You know that Madeline Fitzpatrick's soul rest in peace and You would take mercy on her." He made the sign of the cross over her body and said,

Réquiem æternam dona ei,

Dómine.

Et lux perpétua lúceat ei.

Requiéscat in pace.

Amen.

Anima ejus, et ánimæ ómnium fidélium defunctórum, per misericórdiam Dei requiéscant in pace.

Amen.

**Translation: Eternal rest grant unto her, O Lord.**

**And let perpetual light shine upon her.**

**May she rest in peace.**

**Amen.**

**May her soul, and the souls of all the faithful departed, through the mercy of God rest in peace.**

**Amen**

As the mourners made their ways back to their cars, Esteban walked among the tombstones with a heavy heart. She was gone. Gone forever. Never to walk the face of the earth again. He rubbed his hands together for warmth.

Icy wind whipped Esteban's dark hair around his face, tearing at his black coat. Oak leaves swirled among the rows of granite headstones, and the trees lashed their branches together in frenzy. Esteban's hands were cold, his lips and face were numb, but he stood facing the screaming wind directly, shouting into it. "Maddie! Maddie, come back! Please." He sank to his knees before her gravestone. "Please come back to me."

An oak leaf skittered up to his foot, but there was no answer. Above, the sky was gray as glass, gray as the tombstones that surrounded him. Reed felt rage and frustration sting his throat and his heart sank. He was wrong. Maddie would never come back. She was dead. Dead and gone. And he was here alone screaming into the wind.

Esteban traced the letter and the engraving of the rose on Maddie tombstone.

"Mi amor," he whispered. "My Angel. Somehow I know your in a better place now. How can you not be? After all, the priest said all those prayers for you. Maddie, this world was never meant for someone as pure and beautiful as you."

**So, how did I do? Was it terrible? All the translations are in Latin. Don't worry, the story is not over yet!**

**The song, "The Last Words You Said" is by Sarah Brightman.**

**Dies Irae— Written by an anonymous 13th c. Franciscan. (Possibly Thomas of Celana, d. ca. A.D. 1255, biographer of St. Francis), the Dies Irae is prayed during Masses for the Dead and on All Souls Day. **


	11. The Secret Still Remains

**This chapter is a bit supernatural. Michael, the Angel of Death is real so I'm not sure if I can claim him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack & Cody.**

Chapter Eleven

The Secret Still Remains

Esteban slunk into the Tipton Hotel. It was customary that after the funeral there would be a gathering at the house of the one who was closest to the departed. Esteban as well as Maddie's family figured since Maddie had spent so much time at the Tipton, that's where the gathering would be.

Inside one of the Tipton's restaurants, several dishes and drinks had been laid out. Esteban noticed that many of the people were eating, drinking, praying and consoling one another. There was no joy in what they were doing.

Esteban noticed Zack sitting on the couch in the lobby. He wore a sullen expression on his face and tears ran down his cheeks.

"I never got to tell her how much she meant to me," he said aloud.

"I know," said Esteban, taking a seat beside him. "There are so many things I wanted to tell Maddie. I wanted to ask her in a few years if she would share my life with me. I was willing to wait, if she would be mine."

Zack hugged a pillow. "I wish she was here now," he said. "I just can't believe she's dead. Where did all those bruises come from? She looked like someone had beaten her up."

"I suspect Xavier had come after her and I wasn't there to protect her," said Esteban, hanging his head in shame.

"It's not your fault," said Zack. "You keep blaming yourself. No amount of wallowing in self pity will bring her back."

"Wow, that's deep," said London, taking a seat next to her. Her usual cheerful face was gone and replaced by sadness. "If Maddie could come back, I would tell I was sorry for everything mean I did to her. Like when she got punished in school because of me, and when I lent her money and she had to do everything I said."

"I remember that," said Esteban, with a knowing look. "Mr. Moseby and I paid the rest of the money so you would leave her alone."

"Maddie told me that later," said London. "I just feel so bad. If she could come back, I would give her some of my clothes, shoes, and anything else she wanted."

"I would promise I would never called her Sweet Thang again," resolved Zack.

"And I would tell her all my secrets," said Esteban. "I would also tell her how much I love her."

**Maddie&Esteban**

It was almost midnight and Esteban roamed the lighted hallways of the Tipton Hotel. He didn't want to go home because he knew that he would just be haunted by the memories of the taxi plunging into the Charles River and Maddie's ghostly face. He would remember the speech he made at St. Mary's and the sounds of the priest as he prayed for Maddie's soul.

Esteban leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes as an overwhelming sensation washed over him, relieving memories from the deepest chambers of his mind. Memories so closely stored with fantasy, it would be hard to imagine if they really happened. Another wave of memory assaults Esteban's senses, and he found himself being pulled back into the past.

"I can't believe it happened," he said quietly to himself. "I still remember the first time I met Maddie. The first time I sang with her. I wish I could relive that moment." At the memory of being on stage with her, Esteban gave a half-grin as he ran his hand through his dark hair. "I wish Maddie was still here."

As his last words hung in the air, Esteban heard something like a strangled cry. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. No. There it was again!

Esteban hurried down the hallway and put his ear to a door. Another cry. A slap. An angry voice. Esteban looked up at the number on the door. 613. The haunted suite.

Was there a ghost inside? Esteban doubted it.

More crying.

_Something_ was behind that door. And Esteban had to know what it was. He tried the door. Locked.

_Now what am I going to do?_ He asked frantically. As he tried to come up with a solution to the problem, he heard a voice from behind the door.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep.

I am not there. I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.

I am the diamond glints on snow.

I am the sunlight on ripened grain.

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awake in the morning's hush

I am the soft uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circling flight.

I am the star that shines at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry

I am not there. I did not die."

Esteban gasped as he recognized the voice. His face paled as he went in search for Zack, Cody and London.

**Maddie&Esteban**

"Esteban, that's crazy," said Zack, sleepily, as the trio followed Esteban down the hall. "Maddie is dead. There's no way you could have heard her voice."

"It was her!" exclaimed Esteban. "I swear it!"

"I have to agree with Zack for once. You just _think_ your heard her," said Cody.

"Oh little blonde peoples, don't you believe me?" asked Esteban.

"Esteban," said London, her voice growing grave. "Maybe I should ask Moseby to give you some time off so you can have a chance to get over your grief."

"But it was her!"

"But you saw her die, Esteban," said Zack. "You saw her buried. You spoke at her funeral. There's no way she could have come back from the dead."

"I'll prove it to you." Esteban took of the hotel key he had gotten from the night manager, Skippy. Inserting it into the door, it swung open.

The foursome walked in and looked around. It was the same way they had left it when they had played that mean prank on Zack.

"I remember this place," said Zack, as he touched the table. "Remember this is where Esteban 'talked' with that ghost lady."

"Yeah," said London. "Zack got scared out of his pants. Well, almost."

"There's no sign of Maddie," said Cody, as he searched the room.

"But she was here!" insisted Esteban. "She recited a poem about not being dead."

"I still think your mind was playing tricks on you, Esteban," said Zack, yawning. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed."

He left the room, followed by Cody and London.

"Maddie, I know your here," said Esteban. "Why won't you show yourself to me?"

"Because Maddie is not here," said a voice.

Esteban froze.

"Who it is?" he asked, nervously. "It is a ghostie?"

"No. I am the Angel of Death, Michael."

A bright light shown before him. A man wearing a white robe stood before the trembling Esteban.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. "Am I going to die?"

"No. You must help your one true love before she marries another."

"Marries another? How can that be? Maddie is dead."

"Maddie is not dead," said Michael. "She never has been."

"Then where is she?"

"You must find that our for yourself."

"But how? Won't you help me?"

"Only a little," said Michael. "You must follow me." He snapped his fingers and a black cloud appeared. Esteban got on and they floated out of the room.

"How are you going to help me?" asked Esteban.

"I can only show you the place Maddie is being held against her will. You must save her yourself."

The cloud hovered about a foot above the ground and Esteban got off. He turned around to thank Michael for his assistance, but he was gone. Shrugging, Esteban looked up at the place that towered over him. St. Andrews Catholic Church. Hurrying over to the church, he peered in one of the windows. He saw Maddie dressed in a wedding gown with Xavier at her side.

Esteban's eyes flashed as he thought about what to do. There had to be some way he could get Maddie out of there before the ceremony started. Esteban ducked into the shadows as a sleepy priest walked up the front steps and went inside. Esteban new he didn't have much time, so he would have to think fast.

**Maddie&Esteban**

Maddie glanced down at her wedding dress. She couldn't believe Xavier had gone so far as to force her to marry him. And she was only sixteen! Maddie felt the beautiful dress sadly. She had hoped to wear it for Esteban only. It seemed that no matter what, she would never been with him.

Maddie supposed she would never understand why Xavier chose her. Why he loved her. (If that's what you could call it.) She was not the prettiest person in this world. Sure she had lovely blonde hair and hazel eyes, but Maddie viewed herself to be less attractive then say, London Tipton. London was always making comments on how horrible Maddie's clothes looked and how she was "much prettier" then her. If that was even remotely true (which it wasn't,) what did Xavier see in her? She was not famous, not as glamorous as a super model, so what was the deal? Was it possible that Xavier really _did_ love her?

Maddie wished that she had been sigh and insecure about everything. Then maybe she would have been able to stray away from people and talk in mumbles. Maybe then Xavier wouldn't have been interested in her. Maddie then realized it wasn't her talk that Xavier had found intriguing, but her voice. Maddie had a lovely singing voice had even she would not deny it. Maddie wished she had never set foot on that stage with Esteban.

Maddie sighed as she looked over at Xavier. He had snuck into the hospital, put another girl in there by the name of Jane Doe, beaten her, and suck Maddie out to an awaiting car. All for what? Yet on top of that Xavier had forced her to attend her own funeral. He had insisted since it would be the last time Maddie would ever see Esteban again.

Thinking about all she had experienced in the last few days made Maddie sad. She missed Esteban so much! She couldn't believe that she would be doomed to a life on the stage with Xavier. Now she regretted ever going to Broadway and California with him. If she had just said no, if she had just refused him, things would be different right now. She would be in high school and then would go to college. Her grades were exceptionally high, and she had a job at the Tipton and the Cluck Bucket, and her life was particularly blessed as far as lives went. Maybe she wasn't as rich as she would be as soon as she married Xavier, but at least she would have her family, her friends, and most importantly, Esteban.

**Maddie&Esteban**

Esteban heard the sound of an organ. He groaned inwardly. It was too late!

Peering into the window, Esteban saw that the priest was about to speak.

"Xavier Alford and Madeline Fitzpatrick, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual. If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life. Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives.

"I, Xavier Alford, take you, Madeline Fitzpatrick, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." He placed a gold ring on her finger. "Madeline, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

_In the name of God, yeah right!_ Thought Esteban.

Maddie trembled as she spoke. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I, Madeline Fitzpatrick, take you, Xavier Alford, as my friend and love—" her voice cracked. "—beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." She put the ring on his finger. "Xavier, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you—"

"Stop!" yelled Esteban, running in. He wouldn't let Maddie go through with this!

Maddie spun around in glad surprise.

"Esteban!" She ran into his open arms. "Oh Esteban, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you to," he said, holding her close. "There's so much I wanted to tell you."

Maddie clung to Esteban as Xavier strolled over to them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, coldly. "You're suppose to be dead!"

"Dead?1" exclaimed Maddie. "What are you talking about?"

"The accident on the bridge," said Esteban. "It was meant for me. He wanted me to die so you would live in agony."

Maddie gasped.

"What?! You tried to _kill_ Esteban?" She through the ring at him. "How can you do this to me, Xavier? Why?"

Xavier's face paled and he seemed at a lost for words.

"Is this true?" asked the priest. He pulled a cell phone out of the pocket of his robe and called the police.

Xavier scowled at Esteban.

"Why can't you just give up already, Ramirez? You lost."

"No he didn't," said Maddie. "The priest never said we were husband and wife. So we're not married."

The police arrived ten minutes later and arrested Xavier for kidnaping and attempted murder.

Esteban smiled and put his arm around Maddie.

"Maddie, remember that night when we sang together?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Remember how I said you were the music in me?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's because ever since I was a child I've always wanted to dance and sing, but my parents didn't approve of it. One I came to the United States, I was excepted for who I was, until I met Charlotte. That was another reason I could never go through with the marriage. She wanted me to give up dancing and singing."

Maddie looked surprised.

"I would never make you do that, Esteban."

"I know you wouldn't, Maddie. That's why I want to marry you."

Maddie's eyes widened.

"M-marry?" she asked.

"Si. Not right away, of course. Just until you have finished high school. I know you wanted to study law, but I want to share my life with you." He got down on his knees. "Would you be mine, Madeline Fitzpatrick? I love you."

Maddie smiled.

"Of course, Esteban. I would love to be your wife."

Esteban let out a happy whoop, and scooped Maddie up in his arms and spun her around, Maddie laughed as she clung to him.

"Esteban, stop!" she cried, still laughing. "You're making me dizzy."

"Oh, sorry." Esteban set her down. "I suppose I should take you home, or would you rather go to the Tipton?"

"Home," said Maddie. "I'll have a lot of explaining to do."

**Maddie&Esteban**

"He did WHAT?!" exclaimed Zack, as Maddie finished her story. "I can't believe Xavier tried to _force_ marry him!"

"I know," said Maddie. "It was horrible. I'm glad Esteban came in when he did." She gave Esteban a tender smile.

"Esteban should have killed him on the spot," said Zack. "He would have decerved it."

"It's okay, Zack," said Maddie. "I haven't told you the best news yet."

"What is it?" asked London.

"Esteban has asked me to marry him and I have excepted."

Zack and Cody whooped.

"Yay you!" exclaimed London, clapping her hands. "When's the wedding going to be?"

"After I finish high school," said Maddie. "We have plenty of time to figure out all the details."

"Maddie," said London, pulling out her cell phone, "Get ready for your lemon light."

"That's _lime_ light, London," corrected Maddie.

"Whatever," said London. "Hello What's What? Yeah, it's London Tipton. I have a new story for your magazine and I want it on the cover!"

**Maddie&Esteban**

"I can't believe I'm on the cover of What's What!" exclaimed Maddie. "Esteban look!" She threw the magazine at him. "It was so nice of London to call those people and put our story in the magazine."

Esteban nodded.

"She certainly has changed in the last few days."

"For the better," said Maddie. "Would you like to discuss the wedding plans after our shifts are over?"

"I'd like that."

"But before you do," said Mr. Moseby, "I want you both to sing tonight."

"Alright," agreed Maddie and Esteban. "What would you like us to sing?"

**Maddie&Esteban**

Music flowed through the room as Maddie and Esteban stood on stage bathed in light. Maddie began to sing.

"_There's a secret about your love_

_That always keeps me thinking of_

_How we ease each others pain_

_Only when I feel you near_

_You take away my deepest fear_

_You put a spell on my heart_

_But I am not calling for any redemption_

_And the secret still remains_

_And I want you not to reveal_

_How you make me feel_

_How I have been touched by your love. . ."_

Esteban squeezed Maddie's hand and smiled at her.

"_So you keep the key_

_And I keep on playing my part_

_Not knowing the game_

_And the secret will remain_

_These thoughts they haunt me every night_

_Visions covering my mind_

_Cause I know you can't be far_

_Just the thought that you are mine_

_Makes cold wind shiver down my spine_

_You put a spell on my heart_

_But I am not calling for any redemption_

_And the secret still remains_

_And I want you not to reveal_

_How you make me feel_

_How I have been touched by your love. . ."_

"_So you keep the key_

_And I keep on playing my part_

_Not knowing the game_

_And the secret will remain_

_And the secret will remain_

_And the secret will remain_

_And the secret will remain_

_And the secret will remain. . ."_

**Okay guys, I only have one chapter left. I hope you've all enjoyed the story! **


	12. When You Say You Love Me

**Alright, this is it. The last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack & Cody.**

Chapter Twelve

When You Say You Love Me

Three years later. . .

The day of the Maddie's bridal shower approached sooner then she had expected. The sun shown brightly through the window of the suite she had spent the night at the Tipton Hotel. Maddie jumped out of bed when she realized that it was the day of her bridal shower. Maddie, (with London's help) had decided on a honeymoon theme for the bridal shower. London had insisted that the ballroom be decorated up to look like Paris and she had even spared Maddie the expense of buying everything.

Maddie still couldn't believe how much London had grown up in the past three years. Sure she still cared a lot about clothes and money, but she had become more compassionate and carrying to those around her. She even had offered to pay for part of Maddie and Esteban's wedding.

After dressing herself, Maddie went downstairs to the Tipton lobby. She spotted Esteban talking with Mr. Moseby.

"Esteban!" called Maddie, running over to him. "Where's Zack? He's suppose to pick up the cake for my bridal shower!"

"Madeline, calm down," said Mr. Moseby. "The bridal shower isn't until three o'clock in the afternoon. You still have time to make sure everything is ready."

"Maddie," said Esteban, with a note of concern in his voice. "Have you even had breakfast this morning?"

"No," said Maddie. "I'm to worried about making sure everything is ready. It's not so easy to plan a wedding and have your bridal shower a few days after you just had your graduation!"

Esteban patted Maddie's shoulder.

"Maybe you should relax. Go get yourself a nice breakfast and then worry about the bridal shower. I'll remind Zack to go and pick up the cake."

"Oh, thank you, Esteban!" exclaimed Maddie, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Order whatever you like from one of our restaurants, Madeline," said Mr. Moseby. "I'll pay for it."

"Thank you, sir!" said Maddie, rushing from the lobby.

"Poor girl, she seems so stressed," commented Mr. Moseby, glancing after her.

"Yes, but she's still very happy," said Esteban, his million-dollar smile spreading across his face.

**Maddie&Esteban**

After Maddie finished her breakfast, she met London in the lobby.

"You really should come up to my suite and get ready," the heiress said.

Maddie glanced down at her watch. She still had six hours until the bridal shower.

"Maybe in awhile, London. I want to make sure everything is ready. Zack and Cody delivered all my invitation the other day, right?"

"I made sure they did!" said London.

"Zack still needs to pick up the cake. . ." Maddie's voice trailed off as she glanced at the candy counter. A young sixteen year old girl stood where Maddie had once been. Mr. Moseby had decided that since Maddie was getting married, that maybe she could get another job at the Tipton. He had suggested a singer, which Maddie had excepted.

"Did your wedding dress arrive yet from New York?" asked London.

"Yes, yesterday." Maddie spotted Cody walking past and she grabbed him by the arm "Cody, did my flowers come yet?"

"About an hour ago. I sent them to the ballroom," he said.

"Good, good. What about the bridal shower favors?"

"They're here too. Don't worry, Maddie. London has been taking care of everything. You shouldn't worry about it."

"That's right," spoke up London. "After all, Maddie, I am your maid of honor."

Maddie smiled.

"That you are, London."

"I know. Yay me!" She clapped her hands.

That was one thing she hadn't grown out of.

**Maddie&Esteban**

Excitement filled Maddie's heart as she stepped into the ballroom. Maddie gazed about wondrously at all the work London had put into making the ballroom look spectacular. Tears came to Maddie's eyes as she realized how much she would miss hanging out with London, Zack and Cody. They could always come to visit her, of course. Also she would be singing at the Tipton three nights a week, so it's not like she would _never_ see her friends again. Seeing London in the crowd of guests, Maddie made her way towards her.

"London, this is one of the best days of my life," she told her friend.

"Wait until you get married," said London. "It's too bad Esteban couldn't be here, but then again, how would you like going to a bachelor party?"

Maddie laughed at that.

"I'm sure he's fine. Mr. Moseby gave him the afternoon off so Esteban said he was going to take Zack and Cody out for pizza or something. I think he's really going to miss them."

"Zack is going to miss you," said London.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he told me the other day that he was still in love with you. He said he knows he help try to get you an Esteban together, but he only did it to make you happy. He really didn't think that you would get married to him."

"So he just though it was a crush?" asked Maddie.

London nodded.

"I understand," said Maddie, sadly. "I'll have to go talk to him later."

"That's a good idea. Maybe you should try some of the food first," suggested London. "It's great."

**Maddie&Esteban**

It wasn't until about five o'clock London insisted that Maddie open her presents. Smiling, Maddie obliged her and opened her gift first.

Maddie gasped as she revealed two elegant crystal, champagne flutes.

"You can use them at your wedding," said London. "I even had a second set with your's and Esteban's names engraved on them."

"Oh, London, their beautiful!" said Maddie, her voice filled with emotion.

"Zack and Cody sent some gifts even though they couldn't come," said London, handing her two boxes.

Maddie opened Zack's first. An exquisite two-piece travel candle set met her eyes. Maddie ran her fingers gently over the two piece leather box which was complete with a travel tag. Silver accents lined the satin cushion of the candle. What Maddie found the most intriguing was that the candle was scented with Acacia-the tree associated with longevity and pureness of soul. Zack had even had the glass holders personalized with her's and Esteban's names. Along with the candles, Zack had included a card that read, "May you have a long and happy marriage. Love, Zack."

Setting Zack's gift down, Maddie tore off the lid of the next box. There was a murmur of awes from her guests as Maddie pulled out a box os stationary with Madeline Ramirez, written on it.

The next gift was from Mary-Margaret, one of Maddie's friends from Our Lady. She had bought Maddie an everlasting love wedding clock. Maddie admired the gorgeous clock adorned with Swarovski crystals. She smiled when she noticed that Mary-Margaret had the clock personalized.

"Thank you, Mary-Margarete!" exclaimed Maddie, hugging her friend.

"No problem. I thought you could celebrate your new marriage with this special clock."

One by one, each of Maddie's guests showered her with presents. Champagne glasses, gift baskets, things for her new home, candles, gift cards. Maddie felt as if she was the richest woman in the world.

Following the gifts, Maddie and her guests played a few games that London had picked out. By the time it was six o'clock, everyone was partied out and ready to go home.

As Maddie watched her guest leave, she turned to London.

"Thank you, London," she said, giving her friend a hug. "You have made me the happiest bride-to-be."

**Maddie&Esteban**

"Wake up, sleepy head," said a voice above her. "You don't want to be late for your own wedding, now do you?"

Maddie groaned.

"Go away, London," she moaned. "Let me sleep."

"Come on," pressed London. "I brought your wedding dress up."

Maddie opened her eyes as London gestured towards a satin A-line halter with split front, beaded lace, removable modesty panel, and lace-up back, and a chapel train. Getting out of bed, Maddie admired the rich red sash. It had been London's idea to make the sash red so that way Maddie could match her bridesmaids.

"Okay," said London, "First we'll have room service bring you up breakfast, then you take a nice two hour soak in my tub."

"Your platinum tube?!" asked Maddie.

London nodded.

"Then I'll take you to my hairstylist, Sheila and we'll get your hair done. By then it will be lunch time and we can go out for a bite. Then when we get back, you can get ready."

"What about the reception that's going to be held here at the Tipton?" asked Maddie. "Is everything ready. . ."

"Yes," answered London. "I put Zack, Cody and Lance on the job."

Maddie groaned.

"Don't worry, Moseby is making sure they get don't mess anything up."

**Maddie&Esteban**

The day preceded just as London had said. Excitement filled Maddie as the Wedding Song (instrumental Kenny G version) began to play. As she walked down the isle of St. Mary's Church, Maddie could hardly believe the moment was finally arriving. The moment where she and Esteban would become one.

At the end of the isle stood Esteban with Zack and Cody, his groomsmen. Zack flashed Maddie a sad smile yet he clearly understood somehow without words that this was how it was always meant to be.

As the wedding march came to an end, the minister spoke.

"We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Esteban Ramirez and Madeline Fitzpatrick have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being. We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." The minister turned to Esteban. "Esteban Ramirez, will you receive Madeline Fitzpatrick as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?

"I will," said Esteban, with a loving glance at Maddie.

"Madeline Fitzpatrick, will you receive Esteban Ramirez as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will," said Maddie.

"Esteban and Madeline, receive each other from your fathers and mothers, who give you into each other's keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love."

"I, Esteban Ramirez, take you, Madeline Fitzpatrick to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

Maddie smiled as she began to speak.

"I, Madeline Fitzpatrick, take you, Esteban Ramirez to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

"Will you now give and receive a ring?" asked the minister.

"We will," said Esteban and Maddie together.

"This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting that time itself." The minister handed Esteban the ring who place it on Maddie's finger.

"Wear this ring forever, Madeline, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending," said Esteban. "For this ring serves as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever."

The minister handed another ring to Maddie who placed it on Esteban's finger.

"Wear this ring forever, Esteban, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending," said Maddie. "For this ring serves as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever."

"We speak to Esteban and Madeline of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. We speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches, and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. We speak of each of our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. We speak of our confidence that new levels of understanding, discovered by them in experiences of sorrow and tribulation, shall bring ever new surprises of strength and fortitude they do not now know.

In the years which shall bring Esteban and Madeline into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair, the lithesome ways of buoyant youth. In this hope may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other; that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life. Inasmuch as Esteban and Madeline have declared their love and devotion to each other before family and friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Then came the most beautiful kiss that Maddie had ever shared with anyone. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned towards him, their lips met in a soft, slow kiss that left Maddie trembling as she clung to Esteban. But they weren't done yet. The kiss, which had started out slow and infinitely sweet, turned to a frantic kiss, filled with passion.

Esteban love poured over her, into her heart and soul. Maddie shivered from the power of it. She could sense his desire and she felt her cheeks flush as her heart raced wildly. Her eyes glowed with a strange desire. When they parted Esteban looked down at her, his expression slightly dazed yet happier than she had ever seen him ever before.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sanctuary to the other," said the minister. "Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no isolation for you. Now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two, but there is only one life in front of you. You will seek the fulfillment of love and marriage, find again that which the poet Gibran speaks for you:

'_Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself._

_To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving._

_To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;_

_To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer_

_For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips.'_

Go now and enter into the days of your togetherness.

Maddie laced her arm through Esteban's as they made their way out of the church. Outside, they were pelted with rice and joyful shouts of congratulations. Maddie smiled and waved to them before throwing her roses, which landed in Zack Martin's arms.

Maddie laughed as Esteban pulled her towards the awaiting limo. As they stepped inside, Esteban gave her another kiss and took her hand in his.

"You wear my ring," he said quietly. "To show the world you belong to me."

"I wear your ring," said Maddie, "To show the world I'm yours, eternally."

Esteban laughed and put his arm around her.

"You've made me the happiest man in Boston, Madeline Ramirez."

"And you've made me the happiest woman," answered Maddie. "Who would have ever thought we would end up here?"

"I didn't," said Esteban, fingering his gold ring. "Our love was endless and as deep as the ocean."

"That's why I gave myself to you with eternal devotion," said Maddie. "I love you, Esteban. If I wasn't with you. . .I don't know what I would do."

**Maddie&Esteban**

Maddie and Esteban stood at the entrance of the Tipton ballroom and greeted their guests. Every once in awhile, Maddie let her eyes stray to the beautifully decorated tables. She knew that Zack, Cody, Lance, Moseby, and even London had done everything they could to make sure that her special day was one to remember.

Once the guests had all arrived, Esteban and Maddie took their seats at the table in front of the room. A dozen waiters came out bearing plates for their seven course meal.

As Maddie ate, the words of Shania Twain's song, When You Kiss Me flowed through her. It wasn't until she heard the sound of spoons tapping plates, that Maddie realized that Esteban was going to kiss her.

Maddie smiled and held her face close to his and he gently brushed her lips with his.

Following dinner, Esteban and had their first dance together. Maddie smiled as she sang along to Josh Groban's, _When You Say You Love Me._

_Like the sound of silence calling,_

_I hear your voice and suddenly_

_I'm falling, lost in a dream._

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_

_You say those words and my heart stops beating._

_I wonder what it means._

_What could it be that comes over me?_

_At times I can't move._

_At times I can hardly breathe._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_You're the one I've always thought of._

_I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love._

_You're where I belong._

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,_

_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly_

_For a moment in time._

_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,_

_And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_And this journey that we're on._

_How far we've come and I celebrate every moment._

_And when you say you love me,_

_That's all you have to say._

_I'll always feel this way._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_In that moment, I know why I'm alive_

_When you say you love me._

_When you say you love me._

_Do you know how I love you?_

As the wedding proceed on, Mr. Moseby wanted to take their picture. He insisted they all go out into the Tipton garden. After taking the picture, Maddie made her way to Zack's side. Putting her had on his shoulder, she looked straight into his eyes.

"I know this is hard on you, Zack," she said. "But I'm happy. Esteban loves me and I love him. And someday you'll find the right girl for you."

"I just can't believe you belong to another man," said Zack, looking at the ground. "I thought you would wait for me."

"You know it would never have worked out between us, Zack," said Maddie.

"I know. But will you keep your promise? Will you dance with me at my prom next year since I danced with you at yours?"

Maddie smiled.

"I promise. You don't have to worry, I'll still come to the Tipton. Mr. Moseby is allowing me to sing a few nights a week and you'll still have Esteban. He's going to continue working there."

"Will you leave Boston?" asked Zack.

Maddie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't believe we will, Zack. This is my home were all my family and friends live. Why would I want to leave them behind?"

Zack hugged her.

"I'm glad your staying," he said as Esteban walked up.

Zack looked from one to another. Sighing, he put Maddie's hand into Esteban's.

"Esteban, I give you Maddie. Treasure her both now and forever."

"I will," he said. Esteban looked down at Maddie. A smile lighting up his face.

"You know, Maddie, it amazes me how far we had to come to get to this point. How our love for each other had to triumph over the obstacles that stood in our way. But we did it. We made it through to the end because your worth fighting for."

Maddie smiled and hugged Esteban.

"And you know what else?" he said. "All my life I was searching for something that would make me happy and I found it. Maddie Fitzpatrick-Ramirez, you're what I've been looking for."

**THE END**

**Well, that's it! Since I didn't give a description of what Maddie's bridesmaids wore and all that, and since a picture is worth a thousand words, I put Moseby's picture along with Maddie's wedding dress in my profile. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
